Jailbreak
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Imprisoned on a Goa'uld mothership, the team meets a peculiar boy that maybe their ticket out of there. Crossover Stargate SG-1 & Danny Phantom. Now a multi-chapter story.
1. Another Day Another Goa'uld

**Jailbreak**

By Quick-demon

**Season:** Stargate SG-1 - Set before season 6. Danny Phantom - Set before Phantom Planet.

**Summary:** Being imprisoned on a Goa'uld mothership, the team meets a peculiar boy that maybe their ticket out of there.

**A/N:** Incase you didn't notice this is a crossover with Stargate SG-1 & Danny Phantom. :)

This story is un-beta-ed. All mistakes are mine.

* * *

"Another day, another snakehead" Colonel Jack O'Neill groaned as he lay on the hard slab bed of the Goa'uld jail.

"Could be worse sir" Major Samantha Carter commented stretching her legs for her seat opposite of him

Jack peaked though one eye at her, "How so Carter?"

"We're not being tortured"

"True"

"We are still in the planet's orbit O'Neill. We still have time to escape and return" Teal'c pointed out from his position near the door

"Also true"

"And they didn't take our watches this time" Dr. Daniel Jackson added from his seat on the floor leaning against the wall.

Jack brought up his wrist to his face, "Very true"

Jack rested his arm back down, only to find himself looking at a face that looked down upon him from the grey ceiling. He blinked wondering why the heck he was seeing a child's face on the ceiling. He rubbed his eyes and still saw the boy staring at him with neon green eyes as his messy white hair hung towards him with gravity.

"Um Carter?" he prompted hoping to get another opinion on what he is seeing

"Sir?"

He pointed up. She looked up to find a young boy's face sticking out of the ceiling. Startled by the strange apparition she got up and moved in to get a better look. She stared intently at the head that was out of place against the flat worn surface of the ceiling. Upon her reaction, Jack realised he wasn't crazy and got up to quickly step away.

The boy looked startled but remained curious. He fell from the ceiling as if in slow-motion, the rest of his body unsheathing from solid matter. He floated down, twisted to right himself and land on the floor on his feet.

By now Teal'c and Daniel were standing up and staring at the new intruder in bewilderment.

The ghost cleared his throat breaking the silence that was almost deafening (do ghosts develop irritated mucus filled throats?).

"Um hi" the boy said awkwardly, "Look I'm not sure where I am but if you point me to the nearest exit I can be on my way and leave you guys in peace"

For a long moment the silence continued. The team studied the boy now visible in full form. He had messy white hair, a very pale complexion. He wore a black and white jumpsuit, with white gloves and boots. He also had an emblem on his chest that looked like a 'D'.

"Erh... quiet types huh? I'll be on my way now," the boy seemed self-conscious at the attention he was getting.

He turned to find a tall dark skinned man and a bespectacled man who both looked at him with a wary curiosity. He stopped in his tracks upon meeting the two extra people that he didn't notice before.

"Ok, you just did not come through the ceiling!" Jack frowned tried to get his head around that fact.

"Jack"

"Daniel"

The boy turned back to the older man in puzzlement but the older man shot a look to bespectacled man who returned it. The boy didn't miss the silent communication that shot between the two men.

The child raised his white gloved hands up in surrender pose, "Look I don't mean any harm. I just took a wrong turn and want to know how to get out of here"

"Ok start from the top, who are you and what are you doing on a Goa'uld mother ship." Jack countered determined not to let this go.

"I'm on a _mothership_?" the boy was flabbergasted, "Wait a minute... I'm in _space_?"

"What Jack means is that we would like to know where you come from so we can help you out" Daniel said diplomatically driving a point home to Jack's bluntness.

The boy seemed dazed but then looked to archeologist unsure if he should talk. Daniel kept his gaze, giving his best trusting face, hoping to convince the child to open up. Like many other aliens and people before him the child gave in to the trusting blue eyes.

"I came through a portal and ended up here," the white-haired child said finally, "I was looking for an exit when I stumbled into you guys"

"Portal, what kind of portal?" Sam asked naturally interested that is remotely technology sounding.

"A naturally occurring inter-dimensional portal," the young man said casually, "That leads to the Ghost Zone"

"Ghost Zone?" Daniel frowned at the unfamiliar term.

"Yeah, a place where the ghost's live, like the afterlife or limbo"

"Wait, wait, hold up. You're a ghost?" Jack raised his hands and said with disbelief.

"Erh... Boo?" the boy said nervously.

Jack and Sam stared wide-eyed at the child at a loss for words, while Daniel and Teal'c seemed to stare.

"That's impossible!" Sam broke the small silence and stared at the child incredulously.

"Are ghosts really a far stretch from what we've seen already?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But ghosts... really? They're scientifically proven inconclusive, there is no way they can exist" Sam argued.

"What about those glowy tentacle things" Jack asked.

"Ascended, Jack"

"Right"

"Look I don't care if you believe me or not, I just need to find a portal and go home" the boy snapped his patience wearing thin.

"We are currently in a holding cell, awaiting the false god's decision on our intrusion" Teal'c voice boomed, "We are in no position to help you look for a portal"

The boy turned and stared up at the Jaffa obviously intimidated by the sheer size and presence of the man. The ghost soon regained composure.

"Ok then, if you help me find a way home I can bust you out of here" the boy looked towards the older man. He had a feeling that he was the authority in their group.

"Anywhere but here is fine with me"

The boy gave a childlike grin and trusted his hand out to Jack, "My name is Phantom"

"Jack O'Neill," Jack introduced himself shaking the boy's hand feeling it was cool at the touch, "Next to me is Sam Carter, behind you is Daniel Jackson and the big guy is Teal'c"

Phantom shook the hand of each person in turn, with the exception of Teal'c who bowed his head. They noticed that he was well mannered and familiar with the earth custom of the handshake and how cold he felt, it was a bit unnerving.

"So, Phantom, how are you going to 'bust' us out?" Jack repeated his phrase from earlier knowing the boy spoke way too casually for an alien-ghost thing.

"First thing's first" Phantom raised his hand, "Do Gooulds, ghools... erh… or whatever trapped you here, know anything about ghosts?"

"As far as I am aware Phantom, they do not. They may use the superstition to scare slaves and enforce their rule but they themselves do not believe in them" Teal'c informed the young ghost.

"Right, ok then, this makes this a lot easier" Phantom replied and passed Teal'c to head for the door.

He touched the steel bars and after a few seconds it turned transparent.

"Ok let's go"

Four pairs of eyes looked at him in astonishment.

"Did he just..." Sam stuttered completely speechless.

"Yup"

"But it's...it can't..."

"Well I'm not going to look at a gift horse in the mouth" Jack commented and stepped forward.

He went to the door and pushed his hand through and found nothing to touch. He waved his hand around; cutting though the bars like it was an image on a hologram.

"Um I can't do this all day" the boy prompted

"Right" Jack stopped his musings and steps through into the corridor. His team followed feeling like they had stepped through air. The boy was last. He left the door and after a few seconds it regained its solid form.

Jack took point with Teal'c behind him. Sam and Daniel brought up the rear with the ghost boy trailing behind. They turn down another corridor and climbed a set a stars. Marching feet stomped close by and everyone but the ghost fell into the shadows of the side columns.

As the Jaffa patrol grew closer Jack motioned the boy to hide. The ghost grinned before disappearing into thin air. Jack blinked but decided that staying quiet and focused on keeping his team safe. That was much more important than wondering where the ghost went.

The marching boots approached and the team poised themselves for an ambush. They would much rather avoid conflict when weaponless but they were backed into a corner so they were forced to fight.

"Jaffa kree!" a loud voice boomed, "Investigate that area!"

The patrol stopped short from their hiding spot in the same corridor. They dare not risk taking a peak from their hiding place for fear the patrol would spot them so they sat and waited.

One set of boots marched away in another direction with the sound disappearing in silence. A tense moment before the Jaffa leader's voice snapped in Goa'uld to his subordinates and then two sets of marching boots left the group. After a long few minutes the Jaffa leader yelled at his remaining Jaffa. The small group decided to go to the suspicious location together. As their boots marched away SG-1 relaxed a little. Jack swung his head around the corner to make sure it was clear, and it was.

"What happened?" Sam asked as they move out of hiding.

"Looks like something attracted their attention and spooked them" Daniel explained his mind already translated the language spoken.

"Spooked about what?" Jack asked

"The soldiers failed to report back," Teal'c informed standing next to him "Also they talked of sightings of a strange being on ship. This has made the Jaffa here uneasy"

"Missed me?" a voice quipped

They turned to the ghost boy who had reappeared.

"Did you do that?" Jack demanded wanting to know if the strange occurrence had to do with their new tag along.

"What?" Phantom blinked innocently.

Jack gave his best intimidating glare not in the mood for playing games.

Phantom shrugged, "I saw that they were heading our way and I diverted their attention. I just took advantage that I'm a ghost and made them _disappear_, just like in the horror movies..."

Teal'c looked very uneasy, Jack frowned, Sam was in disbelief and Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"Well without the whole blood and gore… uh I didn't mean to sound so… erh never mind" the ghost winced unable to retract his comment, "I just trapped them in the wall"

"What? How?" Sam had to ask.

"Well you know how I made the door transparent?" He paused but didn't wait for an answer, "I pulled the aliens through partway and let it become solid again"

They looked at him dumbfounded. This was becoming a habit.

"They're fine, just stuck" Phantom grinned.

He seemed to be enjoying this strange attention he was receiving. It was a lot better than being chase around all the time. Although once they get their weapons it maybe a different story, however these guys seemed different. He had a feeling that they were from Earth… mostly.

"Oh also earlier, when searching for a way out of here, I think I found the weapon storage of this place" Phantom informed them bring the attention to their situation.

"Great, where is it?" Jack asked all too happy to get his weapons and get the hell out of dodge.

"Down this way" the ghost pointed in the opposite direction and floated that way.

The team quickly composed themselves and followed the strange ghost as they were lead down another corridor. Jack hoped the ghost wasn't leading them to a fate like he did to the enemy Jaffa. He suppressed the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Here" the ghost stopped before the door turned translucent at his touch.

The door disappeared to reveal that it was indeed the armory. Their equipment and weapons lay in the far corner of the room. Jack hesitated but then stepped inside. This team followed quickly grabbing their stuff. The ghost waited with a yawn as soon all the members left the weapon's vault; he stopped channeling the power and floated away.

"So how so we get off this ship?" the ghost boy asked.

Jack made a final check of his P-90 before looking up at the ghost kid.

"We need to find the transport rings"

"They should be nearby O'Neill" Teal'c informed.

"I figured" Jack muttered.

"Erh why? How do you know?" the boy asked.

"Snakeheads, they have no imagination. They tend to copy each other" Jack explained.

"Including ship layouts" Sam clarified.

"Oh…"

Suddenly a loud screeching noise was heard all around them in a rhythmic tone.

"Ok kids, time to go" Jack prompted knowing that someone just found out that they weren't where they were supposed to be.

Teal'c took point this time, as he knew where to go better than the rest of them. Jack followed with Sam and Daniel behind him. They moved in a light jog, hoping to get to their destination before they would run into enemy Jaffa.

A loud buzz whizzed passed them.

"Jaffa Kree!"

"Crap!"

The team took cover behind side columns as the Jaffa shot hot amber energy at them. They turned and fired with their own weapons. Phantom became transparent knowing full well that the alien weapons weren't anti-ghost. The sight of amber bolts passing through a seemingly human child, unnerved the enemy alien soldiers. Taking advantage of their hesitation, he fired his own green ecto-energy from his hands. Much like a staff weapon blast it burned the Jaffa knocking them down. The boy couldn't help but cringe.

The area was soon clear but knowing full well that there were more to come they continued on. They round another corner to almost collide with another patrol.

Everything exploded at once.

In an instant the second patrol raised their weapons and fired, already alert to expect intruders. Teal'c instantly shielded O'Neill without a second thought. Jack knew what was going to happen and his brown eyes grew wide with fear. He grabbed Teal'c's shirt hoping to drag the big guy down to avoid any injury.

But it was too late, blasts echoed and exploded, smoke filled the corridor.

Seconds dragged on forever, Teal'c's pained looks subsided seeing the horror stricken expressions of his friends. He grasped the Colonel's shoulders to try and steady himself. Instead of falling down he straightened up and turned, confirming he harboured no injury. Another second passed and their attention was drawn to what Teal'c was looking to and found their answer.

In front of them was a the ghost boy, Phantom, with his gloved hands stretched out, a green flat square was drawn across the space effectively shielding them from the onslaught of Jaffa energy blasts.

The boy dropped the protection as the Jaffa backed up, clearly spooked by the sudden appearance of the boy. They went to fire again out of fear but the boy curled his fists and fired green light from his hands around them scaring them rather than shooting them. Surprised they hesitated, upon seeing their fear he disappeared.

Sam shivered as Daniel realized he could see he breath. The air around them snapped to a sudden chill of a frosty morning, lights flickered, the blaring alarm sounded strange and broken. Suddenly objects went flying, light fixtures, boxes from a nearby storage room and weapons.

With chaos all around the Jaffa broke their formation, shouting in Goa'uld. The commander of the platoon was yelling at his subordinates but none would listen to him, too afraid of what was happening. Some had stayed and some had fled. One soldier started sinking through the floor as it became transparent under him; like quick sand it gobbled him to his torso before it became solid, effectively trapping him. He screamed in Goa'uld begging for help. The remaining Jaffa saw this, eyes full of fear of the unknown and ran.

The commander of the patrol turned to SG-1 seeing that they were watching the events unfolding. He raised his weapon only to be knocked down by Teal'c in a few expert hits with his own staff weapon.

The calamity died down, even the trapped Jaffa ended up in silence, either by fear or passing out. The ghost appeared amongst the debris grinning like a kid in a toy store. He looked around at his handy work.

"I always wanted to do that!" Phantom exclaimed to his companions, "High School Halloween party here I come! Although I might have over done it with the temperature though"

The ghost turned to his new acquaintances that were in shock. He waited until their expressions turned to disbelief. He'd forgotten that not everyone was familiar with ghosts like those who lived in Amity Park, Ghost Capital of the world. Maybe he was over doing this, but it wasn't everyday he met a bunch of people who didn't want to kill him or wanted to 'glomp' him. And he was in a mother flipping spaceship... in space!

His friends would berate him on his immaturity but he didn't care. This was way too much fun.

"Well this is awkward. We should continue" Phantom seemed to compose his thoughts and before floating down the corridor.

"You heard him kids" Jack commented torn between relief and disbelief.

The team headed towards the ring platforms, through an opened area, thankful there we're no more Jaffa around… for the moment.

Four people could safely fit into the platform. Seeing there was no room for their ghostly guest Jack ordered his team go first then he will come down with Phantom. Begrudging or with acceptance the remainder of the team stepped inside the circle on the floor.

"Remember to keep your arms and legs inside at all times" Jack quipped as he activated the device with a few taps of a keypad on the wall.

Phantom watched in astonishment as four rings rose from the ground, one at a time in quick succession, a bright light enveloped them and they disappeared. Soon the machine powered down and the rings returned to the floor.

"Wow"

"Our turn" Jack motioned the child to enter the ring.

The ghost went inside. Jack punched in the same code and quickly hopped in before the rings rose, teleporting them down to the planet.

After a flash of white left the ghost's vision he realized he stood with the rest of the humans in a small room that looked similar to the design of the mothership they were just in seconds before.

They left the little ruined temple that housed the Goa'uld rings and headed towards the gate, weapons raised checking and clearing areas as they went until they hit the outside stone stairs that led to the ruins.

"So I assume we're not on Earth?" the ghost floated behind them easily keeping up with them, not concerned that there may be more enemies present.

"Yeah, we're on a different planet" Daniel answered.

"Supposedly uninhabited" Jack piped in sarcastically.

The boy stopped with realization before he flew back up with Daniel, "Then... wow... then that means the Ghost Zone covers the whole universe!"

"Well there is life on other worlds, so I don't see why there wouldn't be an afterlife here too" Daniel replied.

"I suppose. I never really thought about it" Phantom said thoughtfully.

Leaves crunched underfoot as the group hiked through the sparse woods that surrounded the temple. The team had arrived on the planet days ago, only to be ambushed by a Goa'uld who happened to be in orbit of the planet. It was only meant to be a quick survey of the mineral potential and if the ruins here were anything of interest that the UAV sweep couldn't determine.

"Are you from Earth?" Daniel asked taking advantage of the short reprieve of the situation.

"I was but now I'm dead and the Ghost Zone is what I call home" Phantom lied easily.

Phantom knew this moment was coming. They wanted to know more about him. Despite the power he displayed earlier they still haven't shown him any hostility, just wariness. For once he was appreciative that they hadn't decided to hurt him. He knew they couldn't hurt him with regular weapons but intentions spoke volumes.

He expected the standard military mentality of shoot and then ask questions but this military team seemed to be a little more adjusted to the weird. He wondered at what branch of military these people were, he didn't recognize their uniforms. Then again he was probably dealing with something major and top secret.

"So why the name 'Phantom'?" Daniel asked genuinely curious, "If you were alive then you should have a proper name"

"To protect my identity" the ghost said truthfully, "I have some pretty bad enemies. Let's just say you and I share the same first name"

"You're name is Daniel?" Sam spoke up. She was a few steps ahead of them but she turned to the ghost.

The ghost cringed and corrected, "Danny"

"How old are you Danny" Jack asked he turned slightly from his lead position.

"14" the boy responded and continued with a half truth, "Had an accident and electrocuted myself. Heh, not the best way to go"

Silence fell among the group. Jack swallowed as painful memories seemed to swell up. He forced them away not wanting to go down that path, especially when he had to get his team home safely.

Phantom didn't mean for it to be so serious but it seemed the team took the afterlife a little differently. He didn't want to dwell somewhere that wasn't necessary especially if his own death wasn't really a death.

"How long have you been dead?" Daniel blurted the question almost didn't make it past his lips.

"A year" the ghost replied and decided to try shift the heavy atmosphere, "It was hard to adjust at first but then I got use to it. I found I had these abilities and decided to try and help people"

"How do you help?" the anthropologist continued his curiosity sparking again

Phantom smiled, "Other ghosts attack humans sometimes, so I go in and stop them. Unfortunately that means I've made some big enemies but I wouldn't trade my powers for the world"

"Are your powers were the ones you used earlier?"

"Yup… well some of them. I can do some pretty neat stuff. Sorry if I freaked you out earlier, but you did take it well. Every time I use them people run away scared or attack me. It was kinda nice that you guys didn't attack me out of fear"

The ghost child's sincerity carried through to them and silence resumed.

"So… erh where are we going?" the boy asked hoping to change from the subject feeling like the air was heavy again.

"To the Stargate," Sam replied this time

"The Stargate? What's that?" the white-hair child frowned

"A large device that creates interstellar worm-holes that allow people to travel across thousands of light years across the galaxy" Sam explained

"Or the condensed version is it's a giant stone looking ring doohickey that will take us home" Jack explained.

The boy frowned thinking about all the sci-fi stuff he had watched with his friends, then he blinked with realization, "Wow that's awesome! You mean you can go from Earth to any planet that you like?"

"Only if that planet has a Stargate"

"Wow!" the boy seemed excited and floated near the blond Major, "I always wanted to go to space but this is like one step in the awesome direction!"

Sam couldn't help but smile at the boy's excited awe stricken expression. He reminded her of Cassie when she got excited about something. It was a pure innocent expression of happiness. She felt a pang of pity for the boy who was now a ghost.

They soon reached a clearing and the ghost saw the device in the distance. It was defiantly a stone ring. He wondered what it was like to travel and then realised that he will soon find out. He excitedly hovered around acutely aware not to stray too far. He maybe a ghost but he was on an alien planet.

A distant screeching was in the skies. They turned to find two black specks in the cloudy grey sky.

"O'Neill" Teal'c prompted

"Crap! Let's move!"

The team broke into a run as the specks grew in size and the screeching became louder, sounding like an aircraft. Phantom looked up to see two semi-circle disk shape spacecrafts speeding towards them. They were coming in low. The ghost saw that the team was already a ways ahead of him and he quickly caught up as the ships began to rain down hot amber bolts of fire.

Ground exploded around them with smoke and burnt earth trail in their wake. The team barely missed the large bolts with a few stumbles and luck. The gliders quickly passed the escapees, did a wide turn and came back around to start again. Fear rose in the boy. He shot out far and high above the fleeing group.

Not wanting them to become permanent ghosts he took a large breath.

"Phantom!" he heard someone call but he ignored it

The gliders flew in close, blasters at the ready to drop their payload.

He screamed.

Vibrations tore through the air echoing across the sky. Scaring off any local wildlife and making anyone in proximity cover their ears. One glider shook, being battered by ulta-sonic waves that were unseen but clearly heard.

The pilot struggled for control but the instruments weren't responding and his glider veered to the right, onto the path of the second. In an instant there was metal screeching crash, then an explosion. The remaining chunk of the aircraft fell to the ground veering away from the team into the nearby woods. A loud crash was heard before a second explosion boomed and a pillar of smoke signaled its location.

Jack stood still completely in awe of what had happened. He knew his team was near him with the same disbelief. This kid…

"Phantom?" Daniel's voice called in concern

They all turned to find the boy on the ground, on his hands and knees puffing, sweat brimmed on his forehead his green eyes… blue?

The ghost child squeezed his eyes shut trying to slow his breathing. Daniel was already next to him with a hand on his shoulder. The rest stood around concerned, bewildered and unsure how to treat a ghost.

"Sorry" the boy gasped after a while of heavy panting, "Strongest attack… I… have… takes a lot... out of me"

"For crying out loud, why are you sorry? You just saved us, again might I add" Jack groused feeling like Danny had a little more in common to Daniel other than their namesakes.

The boy gave a wry smile, "I… suppose… sorrier… for myself"

White light appeared around the boy's waist, almost looking like a glowing ring. The child panicked.

"No, no, no, no, not here! Not now!"

Daniel moved back unsure what was going to happen with the strange event.

"Phantom?" Jack called clearly concerned about the kid. The boy didn't respond, kept his eyes shut in concentration.

"Danny" Jack used his name

The boy opened his neon green eyes in response and slowly the ring disappeared. The boy gave a huge sigh of relief and decided to roll over onto his back and lay down for a while.

"What happened?" Jack demanded

"I have to go home" Phantom replied his voice low, "I can't stay in this state for much longer"

"What state?"

"My ghost form. I have to go back to the Ghost Zone… or afterlife whatever you call it"

"Why?" Daniel asked

"I start to destabilize" Phantom winced, not at his statement but telling these people he had come to know another half truth

It was true, he had to get home. He had to change back soon or his body will eventually do it for him.

"Well no time like the present" Jack quipped seeing the gravity of the situation

The ghost nodded sitting up before standing slowly to avoid any unnecessary dizzy spells. Teal'c moved in to lend the boy a helping hand as they moved towards gate.

As they neared it Phantom could finally appreciate the full size and detail of the ring before him. It was easily five stories with chevrons circling it on the outside. On an inner ring, strange symbols covered it being a stargazer hobbyist the ghost somewhat recognized the symbols as constellations. He saw small stone steps leading up to it and noticed how it was embedded into the rock to keep it up right.

Sam instantly headed towards the DHD and pressed in the Earth address. Phantom saw the symbols lit up in sequence on the panel. In response the gate whirred into life, the inner ring moved to the first symbol and the first chevron on the left slid and out before lighting up. The inner ring moved again and the second chevron activated the same way.

He watched in awe as the device locked in all seven symbols before blue energy emerged shooting from the middle of the circle like underwater jet. As quickly as it shot out, it collapsed back onto itself, leaving a shimmering liquid surface.

"Whoa"

Completely transfixed onto the alien device he didn't notice the smug looks of glee that appeared on the three human faces and one stoic Jaffa.

"Let's go home" Jack announced as he keyed in the code on the GDO

After a few minutes they reached up into the event horizon, the ghost boy completely transfixed on the shimmering blue surface.

"See you on the other side" Jack commented before stepping through

Sam followed with Daniel and Teal'c guiding their guest.

"So past this water is Earth?" the boy spoke for the first time since the gate was activated.

"It's technically not water, but yeah. One step through and we're home" Daniel explained.

The boy pulled away from Teal'c's supporting grip and touched the surface. He didn't feel a thing. With an involuntary breath he stepped through only to find himself being catapulted through a rollercoaster type journey. After a tense few seconds he ended up on the other side almost hitting a metal ramp. He caught himself with his powers of levitation and floated to compensate for the lack of grace. He eventually stood on solid metal ground.

With a muted slurp noise he saw Daniel and Teal'c step in behind him. He looked ahead and found he was in some sort of barricaded room. He instantly knew this was a military installation. With a roaring deactivation the Stargate became dormant.

"Welcome back SG-1" a voice over the intercom came

Phantom looked up to see a few people behind a glass window. A man dressed in a blue uniform, stood over a small microphone. Beside him were a few staff looking like they maintain a large computer. Probably all these computers were to make this Stargate work.

"Who is this?"

"His name is Danny sir" Jack answered, "He helped us stage a jailbreak on a Goa'uld mothership"

Phantom was startled by the use of his given name.

"Very well. Go to the infirmary and we'll debrief after. Dismissed"

Jack nodded. Phantom watched as the team he was with headed down the ramp and veered off into their left handing in their weapons. He had the sudden urge to disappear and find out where he was and go home. At least he was on the right planet now; he had hoped he was in the right country.

After a moment of internal debate, Phantom decided to stick around for a little while until he had more information and to be honest he had come to trust the team SG-1. In a way he wanted to be friends with them.

With the ever present threat of the GIW were on his mind, he knew he was taking risk but be hoped that he could disappear before the GIW showed up. With that the ghost followed SG-1, making sure he didn't use any of his ghost abilities. He didn't want to unnecessarily spook anyone, even if his unearthly aura earned wary looks.

He hoped his trust wouldn't be betrayed by another government body.

* * *

To be continued...

Originally this was meant to be a one-shot but now its a multi chapter...

I just wanted to see how SG-1 would be with Amity Park's ghost hero.

So what do you think? Like it or hate it? Let me know if you think I can improve or just leave a comment.


	2. Another Day another Ghost

A/N: WOW! Thank you EVERYONE that reviewed, faved and added this story to alerts (or even all three). I had such an overwhelming response that I decided that I had to keep going.

Sorry for the late posting. Since I planned this to be a one-shot originally I didn't have any other chapters prepared. Usually I write up a few chapters before I start posting, when I plan out a multi-chapter story. So... the next chapter will take another few weeks... ^^;

I plan to release this chapter and another one. Anything beyond that I'm not sure, I suppose it depends on how the plot develops. This story was only meant to be a one-shot so with this chapter I am trying inject a little more background as well as moving the story forward.

This chapter is un-beta-ed.

* * *

"Another day, another ghost hunt" Danny Phantom chided

He shot through the open air, like a rocket, his white hair pulled back by the g-force, his legs turned into a tail whipping in speed as he assumed an outstretched pose. In one hand he held a rolled up brown decrepit looking paper that seemed unaffected by the howling winds.

He was currently flying over vast amounts of forests and parks. He didn't bother to shield his visibility with the place below him so remote. It was only accessible to hikers and campers. It was also five in the morning.

He was thankful that by being in his ghost form his human side was shielded from the tearing winds, the cold temperatures, and anything else that he would've suffered by flying across the state overnight.

It all started yesterday when Princess Dorathea, or Dora for short, came and told him that Prince Aragon was gone. He had escaped the Ghost Zone to retrieve his 'Amulets of Aragon' that the GIW had possession of. He had soon learned that Aragon's amulet was found by some curator from a Colorado Springs museum, meaning that the GIW no longer had it. So he and his friends made a quick visit to Frostbite in the Far Frozen to borrow the Infini-map. Everyone was in agreement that the map was the quickest way to get there. He wanted to avoid flying by plane because if was caught he had to explain to his parents (or anyone else for that matter) why he was travelling to Colorado Springs.

He decided to go alone and keep in contact with his friends by the Fenton Fones. However he'd lost the signal a while back, so it looked like he was alone from here... unless he asked his new friends for help.

It was only a few weeks ago that he had ended up on an alien mothership (in space) meeting up with a team he had come to know as SG-1. It was the first time people outside his friends that didn't attack him or run away and so he just stuck with them.  
He helped them escape from the mothership in exchange for a way home and he wasn't disappointed.

A Stargate, that's what they'd called it. It is an inter-planetary transportation device that connected worlds thousands of light years away. It was nothing like he'd ever experienced ...and he'd experienced a lot in his short life. Soon he met up with the base commander General George Hammond and was told about the Stargate and what a portion of the US Airforce was doing under a mountain.

After swearing an oath he was told a bit about the aliens he had faced, the Goa'uld, and the universe in general. He was glad that in the end he'd kept his identity a secret and told them he was a full ghost. He didn't have to sign any non-closure agreements (since he was 'dead') so no paper trail was to say that Danny Fenton was ever there.

He was also made an unofficial ally to SG-1. He was truly grateful and he felt good about helping the team out if they needed it. The thought to go to a different planet thrilled him. If he didn't need to change back because of his Ghostly Wail power drain, he would have stayed longer at the base and got to know the team better.

A sharp light hit his neon green eyes and he blinked snapping out of his thoughts. He turned to see the rising sun in the distance then looked ahead to find the town coming into view, leaving the forests behind. Without second thought he went invisible cloaking his position to anyone who thought to look to the sky.

As the town groggily rose on another working day, he zipped past them wind bellowing in his wake. To the salt and pepper haired Colonel who was stepping out of a local cafe with a cup of fresh brew, it was just a strong gust of wind.

The trip abruptly ended when Phantom stopped in front of a display case. Once again thankful he did the trip as a ghost and not as a human; when the world moved strangely around him. It felt like he was in continuous motion even if he was now still. It took a moment to let his brain catch up before he could full appreciate what was in front of him.

"Aragon's amulet" he murmured

Fully aware he was still invisible he poked his hand through creating an intangibility hole in the glass. He touched the amulet and transferred the invisibility power. To anyone who was observing at that moment, the object suddenly disappeared.

The moment he pulled the object back through the glass all hell broke loose.

A screeching alarm rang; the young ghost felt white hot energy burn his face. He screamed and fell to the floor, clutching the amulet tightly as his invisibility drained away.

"Give up Phantom" a voice demanded, "Stealing that is a class 3 felony and you're under arrest"

The ghost boy gritted his teeth against the pain, fighting down the rising nausea. The left side of his face was blackened and blistered with burnt flesh. His left eye swelled shut while his other eye watered, blurring his vision.

He felt the cooling sensation of his healing powers as he stubbornly sat up. His right neon green eye looked up to find two Guys In White agents. Both wore pure white tailored suits with black ties, their eyes covered in sunglasses even if they were indoors. Both were strangely bald.

The dark skinned agent held a large wicked looking anti-ghost gun. Next to him the white skinned agent looked to be holding a standard issue anti-ghost gun. Both were silver similar in design to his parent's weapons. He saw that both weapons were two handed and most likely automatic guns, although the big one looked to be something more.

Both guns were pointed at him.

"I am Agent Z, Surrender!" the black skinned man demanded

"I'm Agent X. We're giving you this one chance to walk away with your afterlife!" the white skinned agent glared his voice low in warning

"Really? Is that all you guys have?" Phantom panted as if he was out of breath, staring at them with mild disbelief

"What? We're to the point, what so bad about that?" Agent X argued defensively, taking the bait.

"My teacher can come up with something better than that!"

"Shut up ghost and hand over the amulet!" Agent Z snapped and pointed this large gun at him

"You don't understand that the amulet is dangerous" the ghost boy still argued buying some time for his healing, "If it gets into the wrong hands-"

"We're well aware Phantom, that is why we're are here to take it and lock it away" Agent X responded cutting him off

"And you tell me stealing is a crime!" Phantom gave a strangled chuckle

"This is a matter of national security. We do not have to explain our selves to you ghost"

Agent X raised his weapon and shot at him. Phantom dove out of the way as green bolts of energy exploded in his wake. Stray shots missed civilians who saw the standoff and ran away in fear. Angry, the ghost used his shield to absorb the bullets wincing in pain as his wounds were entering another stage of healing.

A shiver went down his spine and his breath became cold.

"Phantom!"

Phantom turned to see another ghost roaring towards him. He dodged the flying tackle and the ghost circled around. He had a clear image of who it was.

"Aragon" he said more to himself and drew in a battle stance

"Give it to me!" he demanded and flew right at him.

He was prepared and sidestepped the charging ghost, grabbed the old prince's whipping tail pulled it in the same direction as he was going. Using Aragon's momentum, Phantom spun around and threw the ghost away by the tail.

The ghost landed heavily on the floor.

"You are also under arrest Aragon" Agent Z announced as they approached his weak form.

Without a second thought they trapped him in an anti-ghost net, knowing he was powerless without his amulet but aware of the potential danger he possessed. The other agent turned to Phantom seeing he was the bigger threat of that moment and fired. The ghost boy threw up solid green ectoplasm and shielded himself from the onslaught. When Aragon was secured, Agent Z joined in on the attack by firing large bolts that splashed against his shield cracking its integrity.

Phantom was feeling the exertion of maintaining the shield against a large force. He finally let go and dived down to avoid the bullets. Instinctively he turned intangible to phase through the floor but he found that he couldn't.

Panicked he looked up to find his vision encased in white and then pain. He screamed as his whole body felt like it was on fire, the anti-ecto energies killing off his molecules faster than his regeneration could put them back. Next thing he knew there were voices. He opened his right eye and saw the two agents being distracted.

He gasped for air, his strength drained, his human side begging for rest but he knew he couldn't until he had healed completely. He held on to his core tightly as he felt his power draining away. He slid in and out of consciousness, voices floated, some loud and some soft.

"This has nothing to do with you" one of the agents said, "Leave now"

"I don't think so" a voice replied

He opened his working eye to force himself to look across the floor. He saw a man in his fifties with salt and pepper hair and brown eyes, next to him as a short haired blond with bright blue eyes. On the other side of him as a tall dark skinned man with thick muscles and wore a deep red beanie. Behind them stood another man in his thirties with brown hair and blue eyes framed with gold rimmed glasses.

He saw the team SG-1 at the entrance, in casual clothing instead of the uniforms he had first met them in. In his delirious state he wondered why they were here and wanted them to run away before they could get hurt. He laid there unable to move. He must've looked like a mess; a lump of burnt flesh and ghostly guts on the shiny museum floor.

He saw that they all, with the exception of Daniel, held hand guns and trained them on the agents.

"I want to know why two men in suits are stealing from a museum" Jack demanded

"Matter of national security"

"That's my line, try another" Jack snarked

"Obviously you don't have high enough clearance about what we do" Agent Z sneered, "So opposing us will be seen as Treason"

"Oh I'm sure we have plenty of clearance. You're just another shadowy organization that has come out of the woodwork" Jack replied calmly his intense brown eyes trained on them

The agent raised his gun; Phantom recognised it to be the large weapon.

"Stay out of our way"

"You see, I can't do that. Not when you threaten us like that"

"No..." the boy winced knowing what the weapon could do. They had no defense against energy bolts.

The place erupted in an explosion of sound as gunfire and bolt blasts echoed off the stone walls. The agents were forced away from their ghostly prisoners as they needed cover from the barrage of bullets. Behind columns the agents took cover shooting streams of bolts. Agent Z used his large weapon to blast his way through SG-1's crate and column cover. The weapon clearly too powerful for wood and stone to withstand.

Jack checked on how his team was holding up, cursing the slow response of military backup. His second in command, Samantha Carter was taking cover behind a column nearby, firing with the hand gun at the elusive foe.

Teal'c was with him behind some wooden crates returning fire with a zat gun. Daniel was further off sheltering behind another column clearly proficient in the use of a handgun.

They were all fighting humans for a ghost.

Jack risked a glance to the boy who looked like he was put through an incinerator and survived. He also noticed another being not too far away who looked to be trapped inside a glowing net. He had long grey hair, red eyes with medieval looking clothing and his green face was in a permanent scowl.

The agent shot from behind the column in blind fire forcing Jack and Teal'c to duck. Sam lined up her shot and fired, her bullet tore through the agent's dark skinned hand. He dropped the weapon in pain and retreated behind the column.  
The other agent took advantage and shot at Sam, she barely missed the hot green bolt that burned the column. Daniel returned his fire, forcing Agent X back behind his column cover.

Agent Z reappeared from his column, obviously pissed from his injury, and lobbed a small object. With familiarity Jack instantly knew it was a grenade and yelled in warning.

They all took cover as the object rolled before exploding emitting a small force with minimal shockwave and fire, but immense sound and smoke. White smog filled the small room and quickly decreased their visibility down to zero. Jack squinted through the haze to see a glowing green light. He decided to take a chance and he rose up and headed straight for the light.

Soon his vision cleared to find the white skinned agent ensnaring the now unconscious ghost boy in a net. With righteous fury he came up behind the agent, grabbed the agent's weapon pulling the man in close and elbowed him hard in the face. Blood spilled from his nose but the Special Ops Colonel continued with a knee to the stomach. The agent doubled over exposing his head and back and in that instant Jack came down hard hitting the agent on the back of the head. The agent groaned before collapsing onto the floor. Jack moved back satisfied and turned to find the other agent.

A loud explosion sounded, the flash came from the ceiling. Clearly afraid for his team and aware of the grenade happy agent he turned towards the noise.

"Carter! Daniel!" he all he saw was white smog as he quickly approached the explosion area, "Teal'c!"

The smoke was rapidly clearing and he realised he saw no sign of the dark skinned agent, or the medieval looking person that was in the net. He hasn't seen his team either.

"Carter!" he called again

"Here Sir" she coughed before stepping out of the smog with Teal'c in tow. He felt relieved to see them unharmed.

"Take care of Phantom and snow white over here" he commanded before looking around the haze to find his missing fourth member

"Daniel!" he called seeing no sign of the archeologist

He heard a groan near the explosion area.

"Daniel?" he called quickly closing the distance between him and the noise

"Here Jack" a groggy voice coughed

The smoke had cleared enough to find his trouble magnet on the floor with a gash to his forehead. At a glance it looked superficial but being the leader of his team he worried all the same.

"Help me up" Daniel reached up and Jack complied grabbing his forearm.

Once the archeologist was on his feet he wiped the blood from his forehead and breathed deeply at the fresh air that was coming in from a new hole in the ceiling.

"You ok?" he asked

Daniel nodded, "I tried to stop the other guy but he used some sort of jet pack and went through the ceiling. He took the other guy that was in the green net. I assume it was the other ghost"

The colonel looked up to see the gaping hole in the ceiling and pulled a sour face.

"Come on" Jack motioned in the direction of Sam and Teal'c, "A jetpack huh?"

Daniel shrugged and fell beside the Colonel, "I saw what I saw"

Sam knelt by the ghost boy, who was no longer encased by the net and was still on his side with blisters and burns. Teal'c stood by unconscious agent with hidden anger. Jack knew the agent wasn't going get away from them anytime soon.

"How is he Carter?" Jack asked feeling almost stupid for asking

"He's healing rapidly sir" Sam replied grimacing at the ugly sight before her, "So he's a lot better than when we first saw him"  
"The response team should be here soon" Jack sighed, "We'll take care of him"

She inspected the wounds further; her mind was in a logical state, "This is incredible. I had no idea that ghosts could even regenerate, even if they are dead"

"They are made of energy" Daniel spoke up, happy to take his mind off the terrible scene before him.

"But even ghosts need an energy source" Sam pointed out

"Maybe they renew themselves since ghosts don't exactly fizzle out"

"Maybe they do" Sam argued, "But we don't know that"

Jack interrupted the science twins, "Ok kids, enthralling conversation but we should-"

"Sam"

All eyes turned to the boy. His working eye was open but glazed over lost in memory. His eye watered and soon spilled down his cheek.  
Jack instinctively knelt down wanting to comfort the ghost, who showed such human emotion. He looked so fragile, it broke his heart and he was sure it tore at his teams' hearts.

Sam knelt beside him with a field medical kit and quietly started to treat the wounds, not sure if human medicine would help or hinder the healing process. It was more for herself as she couldn't stand by and let the child go through all the pain.

The boy became lucid and his right neon green eye flew to Jack.

"You're here" He whispered, "Why?"

"We had a tip off on an alien artifact being here" Jack explained simply

"Did they get away?" the ghost asked closing his eye against the pain

"Unfortunately but we caught one of them" Jack continued

"The amulet?"

"They took it"

Phantom winced at Sam's prodding. Soon other voices entered the room. Jack turned and stood up out of the ghost child's line of sight.  
The next few moments were a blur for Phantom as he felt himself being placed on a stretcher and carried out, faces, colors, sound, pain combined in a colorful kaleidoscope. He had a few lucid moments that were filled intense clarity and he recognized where he was but soon it was forgotten when he plunged back into the haze. He finally fell into blissful darkness.

* * *

Daniel leaned back against the table his sapphire eyes was watching the grey and live CCTV security footage on a small TV screen. Beside him was Sam and General Hammond, all watching the figure who was seated on screen. It was the agent that Jack took down.  
The man woke up only moments ago, his bleeding nose was patched he sat on the cot quietly, staring at the opposite wall.

Daniel let out a quiet sigh. He didn't want to deal with another shadow organisation that had hidden agendas and underhanded tactics. They had their hands full with the NID and their attempts at obtaining alien technology for 'Earth's Defense'. The only difference is that this organisation goal was a little different to the NID. They knew it was ghost related but beyond that it was unknown. Not to mention the technology they had come across was suspicious.

On the live stream they saw Jack and Teal'c enter the room. They both left moments before to go and interrogate the prisoner.  
The man looked up at the two men, his nose patched up with butterfly bandages across his nose and his white suit stained with ugly drops of crimson red.

"You have no right to keep me here!" the man snapped his sunglasses were confiscated to reveal angry hazel eyes.

Jack moved closer to the seated prisoner as Teal'c stood by in the corner watching the man intensely.

"We have reason to believe you are involved with an alien artifact" Jack replied, "Why are you after it?"

"Its top secret" the man replied

"You're in a top secret facility, we have the clearance"

The man snorted, "I'm not telling you anything. You can torture me, keep me here or kill me but I know I will never go back. Now that I am here and captured by a more mainstream government body, there is no way the organisation will bail me out"

"And does this organization have a name?"

"Heh, it's secret for a reason" the man smirked folding his arms

Jack glared and folded his arms, leaning against the wall, "So what they capture ghosts for fun?"

The man's smirk fell away.

"Chasing ghost children across the country and mutilate them even after they're dead?" Jack's face was filled with cold anger

"They are vile creatures that threaten our way of life! What is dead should stay that way!" the man snarled

"How noble of you" Jack snarked, "I feel a lot safer already"

The man huffed, "You think that boy is innocent? The one you thought you have saved? He is the worst of them all! Even the other ghosts fear him"

"How I see it he fears you" Jack snapped

The man shook his head and chuckled, "The other ghosts call him a 'halfa'"

"And what is that?"

"We don't know, but we suspect he's more than a ghost. He is very powerful, he is known to terrorize, steal and threaten the very lives of American citizens"

"Who is 'we'"

The man chuckled and leaned back realizing in his heated moment he almost revealed himself, "Nice try"

"How do you expect me to believe your cause when you can't even tell me who you work for?" Jack raised an eyebrow

"Like you tell everyone what you do for a day job" the man countered

"I don't go around destroying dead things for kicks" Jack retorted

"I don't do what I do for the fun of it. It's my duty" the man glared

"Are you part of the military?"

"Use to be" the man looked down with a chuckle, "But not anymore"

"So you're a rogue?"

"I suppose so"

"If you're still in service you'll be up for court marshal and as you said your precious organisation will leave you high and dry. Not something I would like to be a part of"

The man seemed to shrug but the reality of Jack's words seemed to strike him.

"I knew the consequences when I initially joined" he replied

"Then you know that the military won't appreciate rogue agents working on 'classified' ghost hunting. They won't believe you and you'll be going away for a long time" Jack continued seeing he was getting through to the agent

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Tell us what we want to know and we may put in a good word for you. Perhaps it would lessen your sentence"

The man grunted, "Like I trust you"

"Up to you, either way you're going away for a long time" Jack folded his arms and leaned back

The man stared back but didn't reply. Jack could see that he'd gotten through to the man but he wasn't ready to talk. Jack signalled Teal'c with a nod as he moved towards the door to leave. He turned back to the agent.

"Think about it"

* * *

Phantom opened his eyes and found he was staring at a dark green ceiling.

He blinked a few times clearing the fog from his mind. Instinct drove him to a sitting position and he looked around to find himself in a strange hospital. It was quiet, had dark green walls and was layed out differently. It had all the facilities of a hospital without the feel of one. His mind quickly shifted through his memories, Aragon's Amulet, Aragon's attack, SG-1's appearance... Guys In White.  
He panicked and swung his legs to the side to stand; his muddled memories couldn't understand how he had arrived here. Suddenly believing he was captured by the GIW he instantly stood, only to find the floor rushing to him.

Clash of high pitch sounds were heard and he blearily looked to find he had knocked over a metal tray. Feeling a pickle of pain he raised his finger to find it red.

Crimson red.

In overdrive he desperately tried to find a reflective surface. He clumsily grabbed the metal tray and saw icy blue eyes but snow white hair. Before he had time to contemplate his appearance he registered someone who was speaking to him.

He looked up to find a woman who was dressed in military blue uniform, a white doctor's coat hung around her shoulders. Worried blue eyes and a kind face knelt by him. Her dusty blond hair was pulled back in a bun.

"It's ok, I'm here to help" she said soothingly to the spooked boy

"Where am I?" he demanded, "Who are you?"

"You're at the SGC and my name is Janet Fraiser. I didn't have the pleasure to meeting you the last time you were here since most people I meet are in need of medical attention.

"Do you remember what happened?"

The ghost boy frowned, "Some of it… I remember that I was badly burned"

It was only now he looked at his body and touched his face and realized he was looking though two eyes and not one. His skin was deathly pale, flawless with no signs of any blistering or trauma. It still had an unearthly aura but it was a weak twinge. He also registered he was wearing a gown instead of his jumpsuit. His mind instantly worried about the Infini-map.

"Let me help you up" the doctor offered

Phantom was about to refuse automatically but seeing he had no strength left in his limbs, he accepted her help.

She lifted him up as he unsteadily rose to his feet. She moved him back and he fell in to a seated position. He sank into the bed as the effort took a lot more out of him than it should have.

As Janet bent down to pick up the tray and contents, he looked at his cut and saw it was already healed. He concluded he was in a weird state between being a human and a ghost. He should've changed back to human when he was no longer conscious but he didn't. He was unsure if he should be relieved or worried. He fiddled with his gown, inspecting himself curious to crack the mystery and decided to try a transformation when he had some privacy.

"The good thing is that human medicine works on you" Janet shone a penlight in his pupils making him blink, "And that you respond very well to the treatment. I think it improved your accelerated healing. I would have believed you were a living person if you didn't have first degree burns"

"Yeah... Imagine that" he chuckled nervously as she moved away to check the read out from nearby equipment.

He processed the information but filed it away for later, he was just thankful he was alive.

"Thank you" he responded sincerely

"No need to thank me, you're my patient and I give the best care to everyone no matter who they are"

"How is he doc?"

Janet and Phantom turned to find Jack coming through the door with Daniel, Sam and Teal'c. Then another man came in and stood next to Jack, it was General George Hammond. He smiled and nodded at Phantom in silent greeting. He had met the General when he first came with the team through the Stargate.

"He's doing well Colonel. He's completely healed from his injuries. He's weak, though, I'm not sure how ghosts recover"

"I'll have to go back soon" Phantom responded hoping they remembered his lie about his 'destabilizing'.

"Well before you disappear we need to know a few things" Jack stepped forward and stood across from his bed.

The ghost tensed but looked at Jack through his messy white hair.

"Can I ask something first? Did I have a scroll on me, when you guys brought me in?" Phantom asked bravely interrupting Jack

He looked at them before his icy blue eyes met sapphire ones.

"You mean this?" Daniel asked holding up a rolled up ancient looking paper.

The ghost closed his icy eyes in relief.

Daniel continued, "I was hoping you could tell me more about it. It's written in Ancient"

Phantom remembered vaguely who the Ancients were from what he was told last time he was here.

"You mean the race that you said built the Stargate?" Phantom asked

Daniel nodded, "I translated it to 'heart and mind speak to a location time'. It's an odd way to write so I assume it's some sort of quote or riddle"

Phantom nodded feeling like it sort of made sense. He always wanted to know what the scroll said.

"So what does it do?" Jack asked

"Can I have it back?" Phantom ignored him and asked the archeologist, holding his hand out expectantly.

Daniel regretfully returned it as he had hoped to unravel more of it mysteries.

"I would like to look at it later though" Daniel wasn't about to give up

Phantom shrugged "Sure"

Jack frowned at the child's avoidance and went to ask again.

"Phantom" the General addressed wanting to steer the conversation "Who were those men in the white suits?"

Phantom looked around seeing their expectant faces. Jack was annoyed to be interrupted again but he couldn't argue with his commanding officer.

"We just need to know who did this to you, son" General Hammond said softly trying to coax the information out of the ghost.

The ghost boy felt that he did owe them an explanation... he owed them his life.

"They're called the Guys In White" he began, "They're a government organisation that is dedicated to destroying anything ghost related, including yours truly.

At first they were a joke but then they grew serious when they discovered an inter-dimensional portal and wanted to nuke the afterlife. They wanted to stop ghosts from ever crossing over to the human world. In theory that seemed like a good idea but if the Ghost Zone is destroyed then this world would be destroyed too"

"It makes sense about how both this world and the afterlife are connected" Daniel frowned in thought.

Phantom nodded, "I have stopped some of their stupid plans as well as escape their active hunt for me"

"They're hunting you? How long has this been going on?" Jack asked clearly angry that a portion of their government was hunting a child

"A long four months"

Phantom saw Jack's and the General's furious faces. And the displeased or disgusted look of the others. He looked away unable to take their GIW were the least of his problems. However, deep down he knew that the GIW were getting stronger and smarter.

"What do you know about the artifact that they stole?" Daniel asked clearly interested

"It's called the Amulets of Aragon. It's a magical amulet that when worn and triggered by anger it turns the wearer into a dragon"

"Seriously?" Sam blinked

"Seriously. It was owned by a medieval prince and princess called Aragon and Dorathea"

Jack opened his mouth

"And no not like the lord of the rings, Aragon" Phantom interjected quickly

Jack closed his mouth.

"I believe it is Aragorn, O'Neill" Teal'c corrected, "Son of Arathorn the second"

"Of course, my mistake" he drawled, "Daniel keep your books away from Teal'c"

"I don't read Lord of the Rings" Daniel countered calmly trying to keep the irritation from his voice, "It was probably Siler"

"Everyone, can we focus on the situation at hand?" the General snapped stopping the conversation tangent

Phantom hid a smile by looking down, as Jack sulked a little at the reprimand and Daniel sighed.

He continued, "This guy is a jerk and a bully, especially to his sister. When he caused some trouble some months ago I defeated him. Later on Aragon was defeated by the Guys in White and they got the amulet. How they lost it again I'm not sure but they now got it back. I was after it because his sister told me about it and I trust her more than I trust the GIW"

"So... this necklace can turn people into a Dragon?" Jack clarified

"Only when it's worn and if the wearer is angry or under a lot of stress" Phantom suppressed a wince at unpleasant memories.

"So this Acorn guy, was he the guy trapped in the net by those white suited guys?" Jack asked

The ghost nodded.

"Phantom" General George Hammond addressed the young ghost, "there is something else we need to know. What is a 'Halfa'?"

The ghost boy stiffened his blue eyes were wide as dinner plates.

The group clearly saw his reaction and exchanged glances. Hammond kept his gaze upon the nervous child.

He collected himself and stammered, "W-where d-did you hear t-that?"

"We interrogated the Guy In White agent and he has mentioned the word" Hammond continued watching the boy's expression carefully

"I don't know" he lied trying to be convincing

"Danny" Jack prompted earning two blue eyed states but he only looked at one.

"Please son we need to know" Hammond appealed again hoping to coax more information, "We need to know who these people are and what they want. The more information we have the better"

The ghost boy seemed to contemplate his words and let out a breath. He ran a hand through his snow white hair.

"I don't know" he repeated

"Then why do they call you that?" Daniel asked

The boy looked up at him through his hair before staring at the floor. There was a long silence before his voice broke it.

"It's something that the other ghosts call me" he said finally, "I don't know why"

"Do they think you're different to them?" Jack asked

"Probably. Ghosts are spirits with unfinished business. They obsess over a person, idea or an object and until they can let go or are released from those ties they're never free," Phantom was finally grateful for his parents lecture times about ghosts and his own observations and research, "Other times their spirits are tied to magical items forever bound by it. I'm an exception"

He glanced up seeing how they were taking the story. He saw that they believed him so far. He suppressed the guilty feeling in his heart and continued.

"I don't obsess over anything or have any magical items that I am tied to. I have no duties to perform or any intense moral sense. I help people because I want to, not because I'm compelled"

"So they call you a 'Halfa' because you're different?" Jack clarified his mind sifted through the information and then looked at it from a simpler point of view, "Not because you're the half of something?"

The boy grimaced at the information hungry group. He was use to dealing with the dull-witted people of Amity Park who tend not to see what was right in front of them.

"I'm a ghost. What can I be half of?" he asked looking at the Colonel in challenge

"A dragon" Jack replied

A loud laugh choked out of the ghost boy before tumbling out of him in waves. He soon calmed down to find confused expressions.

"Sorry" he wiped his eyes, "That was good"

Seeing his explanation didn't clear up anything he waved his hand, "I'm not a dragon by the way"

A loud grumbling was heard. Phantom's hand flew to his stomach in surprise. He looked up to find them all staring at him. Cursing his human side at this moment. If he wasn't weakened while pretending to be a ghost would be a lot easier. His human side always showed through when he was at his limits with his ghost form or powers.

He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, "I sometimes have the urge to eat" he lied, "Probably something that was left over from when I was alive"

The looked at them hoping they would believe him. He didn't like lying but felt it was necessary... for now.

"Did you have blue eyes before?" Jack broke the silence pointing to his face to make his point clear.

Phantom nodded switching back to the truth, "I never been so severely injured before today so I don't know what is happening to me"

"Maybe we can help to find out" Sam spoke up, "Maybe if we knew more about your nature we can do something about it"

Phantom nodded seeing the sense in her statement. The truth was he didn't know what was wrong with him and he didn't know how to fix it. He could go to his parents but they would probably believe he was being overshadowed and he wasn't going to go to Vlad. He gave a shy smile at Sam's dancing blue eyes. She was clearly excited to explore an unknown part of science and was definitely interested in him in a scientific point of view. Not an aggressive mind set like his parents or a means to an end like the GIW, but something to be understood. It was... refreshing.

In some weird way she reminded him of his sister. Probably the whole genius thing.

"Do you need to eat?" Janet asked when silence was beginning to form

The boy shrugged trying to hide his enthusiasm for food.

"I feel hungry" he responded

"I'll take him to get some food doc" Jack volunteered

The General nodded, "Everyone, debriefing in 16:00 hours"

"Yes sir"

"Dismissed"

The General left the room. Jack got up from his leaning position, "Let's go kiddo"

Phantom slowly stood on his feet but found himself too wobbly to walk. Janet asked one of the nurses to bring a wheelchair. The ghost shook his head and leaned back on the bed.

"Why don't I bring something back for you?" Jack offered

"Just wait" he growled stubbornly

He closed his blue eyes and in moments he levitated from the floor. He felt his weak powers were okay to maintain the ghost trick for a while. He opened his eyes to find them staring at him, clearly not use to anything just levitating without technological assistance.

"Before we go, can I have my clothes back?" he asked Janet pulling at his gown

"They're badly torn and burnt" she replied, "Despite my better judgement to dispose of them I have set them aside for you"

"Thanks" Phantom smiled knowing the clothes would mend on their own when he wore them. Normally after he changed back. Too bad it doesn't happen for his human half.

"I'll see if I can find some smaller BDUs" Janet left the group

Phantom looked at the team shyly, "Thanks for saving me. I know I'm dead and all but I still exist"

"No need to thank us" Jack replied, "You've done the same thing for us"

"Here" Janet came back with a neat pile of clothing

The ghost floated over and took it, "Where's the bathroom or somewhere I can change privately?"

Janet pointed to a door on the far wall. The ghost smiled and floated over and through the door.

"I don't think I will ever get use to that" Jack murmured

In the privacy of the bathroom he dumped the clothes on the floor and stood in front of the closed toilet seat. He steadied himself against the white wall as his feet touched the ground. After a few moments of concentration a white ring appeared around his waist but nothing happened.

Ignoring the rising panic he concentrated harder but the white ring remained at his waist.

An icy hand gripped his heart as he leaned heavily against the wall. His fears had been realized. He was stuck in an in-between state indefinitely. His only hope was to find out what was wrong and fix it. He couldn't return home like this. His parents would jump to conclusions very quickly with him looking like their 'worst' enemy Phantom, and he didn't know if he could survive the return journey by the Infini-map as a human. It was a hard enough journey without feeling the freezing night temperatures, tearing winds and hand cramping from holding on for long periods.

Getting a grip on his panicked thoughts he changed his clothing somewhat thankful that the good doctor had thought to give him some underwear too.

By the time he had tied his shoes his mind reasoned on working with Sam and fix this mess he'd gotten himself into. It was a risk but one he would have to take. He phased back through the door, walking a little steadier, he rejoined the group that had dwindled down to one.

"Ready?" Jack asked, "Any longer and I would've thought you had fell in"

Phantom shrugged too tired to reply to the dated joke. Jack stood up and headed towards the door slowly allowing the boy time to get his land legs.

"I invited the rest of the gang out to lunch with us but they're busy. Though I'm sure they'll pay you a visit" Jack filled the child in as they entered the corridor he rolled his eyes and sighed, "Scientists. So it's just you and me kiddo, oh and T will be there. He's gone ahead to beat the lunch rush"

Phantom was fed up treading the floor slowly with his weak legs so he returned to floating earning looks from passersby.

Jack started to tell the child about his fishing spot in Minnesota as the ghost boy saw one person eyeing him with fear. He was wearing a white lab coat and his skin colour seemed to match with his whole body seizing up in place as they approached. When they were close enough the man stepped to one side trying to melt into the wall as if the being's very touch was hazardous.

In one movement Phantom pushed his arms out and wiggled his fingers, "Boo!"

The man yelped and in fright his legs gave way under him as he attempted escape. He stumbled over, his papers flying everywhere but didn't pause as he scrambled to get away.

Phantom chuckled but stopped when he saw Jack's frown.

"You're not even listening to me" he shot a glare before smiling, "But that was… cool"

"I also do Halloween and birthday parties" Phantom quipped once again following the Colonel  
"Would you be interested in some pranking? I have a score to settle with Ferretti" Jack asked as they entered the elevator.

* * *

The ghost boy phased into the guest room. He didn't pause to glance at the TV and Xbox that was set up in the corner or the pile of comics and reading material that sat on bedside table. He made a bee line to the bed and flopped down allowing his tiredness to sink into the mattress. He faced away from the corner with a camera too tired to chuck a frequency that would distort the picture.  
He closed his blue eyes and allowed his mind to drift. He had just returned from the surface of the mountain facility after speaking to his sister by the Fenton Fones.

It had been hard to get any private time since he woke. After eating lunch with Jack and Teal'c he was shuffled in with Sam to do some testing. It wasn't as horrible as he imagined as she just monitored the energy he was giving and what he could do. He gave as little information as he could and it was hard because she asked him a ton of questions.

Finally when she was done, Daniel wanted to have a look at the scroll again and the ghost couldn't deny without raising suspicion. So he hanged around the archeologist's lab hoping his translations wouldn't accidentally activate the scroll's power. He didn't want to reveal the truth about it either because if the wrong ears got the word about it, there will be a whole lot of trouble on Frostbite's hands.  
Afterwards Jack managed to wrestle him away to show him his guest room. He asked Jack for some privacy before he finally was alone.  
With one last task left to do he increased his energy to mess with the security camera signal (a trick he learned by accident when he and his friends wanted to film some of his attacks) and left to go to the surface. There he used the Fenton Fones to try and contact someone back home.

He was thankful that his sister was in the Ghost Zone at that moment for communication.

Funnily enough the devices worked when either both users are in the ghost zone or just one of the wearers was in the ghost zone... strange. Then again his parent's inventions always had weird quirks, some handy and others not so much. It was crappy reception but he managed to convey he was okay. He hadn't checked in since early this morning and knew his friends would be worried.

Despite the bad connection, he found out that his friends and sister had been regularly visiting Frostbite to see if he'd returned with the Infini-map, hence why his sister was in the Ghost Zone at the time of communication. They had tried to reach him earlier but he never answered so they were worried. Luckily the Fenton Fones were with his torn clothes. He had thought for sure that they would've been handed to Sam Carter for analysis, like the Infini-map was with Daniel. He was glad it wasn't otherwise they would've found out about his friends and eventually his true existence.

As bad as it sounds the less they knew about ghosts the better. He had escaped from telling them the truth so far because of their lack of knowledge. If they knew about ghosts then he could never get away with tell them half-truths. He didn't like it but it was necessary.

His mind drifted in his worried thoughts. The fear that they could find out what he truly was. He trusted the team somewhat but what happened if the rest of government found out about him? Will he be publicly hunted? Will the GIW be brought out of the shadows and their brutally and ignorance legitimized? Or worse the government could discover how to 'make' their own halfas. If the war with the Goa'uld was as serious as he's heard then that could be another weapon in that war.

He had enough on his plate as it was.

Soon his worried thoughts soon turned into a disjointed dream as his breathing evened out and his mind plunged into darkness.

* * *

General George Hammond looked upon his flagship team as they explained their findings on this new mysterious organisation GIW and their resident ghost, Phantom.

They had an earlier quick briefing when his team came back with the GIW detainee and Phantom. Originally Daniel raised the suspicion that a curator from the local museum may have found a Goa'uld artifact. He sent his team to investigate hoping to take the artifact without public knowledge but it seemed to catch the interest others.

While getting snippets of the story from the GIW agent and Phantom he needed to see the big picture.

"The GIW agent was a marine Corp. Joseph Brown" Jack read off a print out before looking at the general, "He'll be up for court martial but he's given us some info after bargaining for a lesser charge"

Jack paused his mind gave a thought to the officials involved. He knew the marine was in serious trouble but he left it to them to deal with. As long as they had the information he didn't want to have anything to do with the crazy soldier hunting and brutalizing what was already dead.

"Which is?" the general prompted

"The marine doesn't know a lot since he is on the low end of the food chain but the Guys In White are essentially a shadow government group that knows the existence of ghosts and think that they are a serious threat. They take orders from the higher ups and never see who makes those orders. Technology seems advanced but he doesn't know where it comes from. It's just standard equipment that they use" Jack pulled a sour face, "Sounds like a typical shadowy organisation to me. As soon as you nip one in the bud another pops up"

Hammond couldn't agree more before turning to the Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel looked up from his notes and cleared his throat.

"Well as we know the 'Amulets of Argon' isn't a Goa'uld artifact but it does look very similar to the one that was worn by Isis in many Gou'ald stories and even Teal'c confirmed its existence.

Teal'c bowed his head in response but remained quiet.

"Despite its obvious existence there is no history on these amulets. The only sources I could find were bits of poetry telling a tale about dragons"

Daniel felt a bit frustrated with the lack of history and lore about the Amulets but he had hoped that some deeper research would uncover some of the mystery.

"I asked Phantom about them and he told me that the owners, Aragon and Dorathea existed in the afterlife stuck in the Dark Ages. They are brother and sister that ruled a small kingdom. I can do some more research but it will take a lot more time"

The General nodded, "Please do. Did you find anything more about the scroll Phantom was carrying?"

Daniel frowned at his papers, "There isn't much text on the scroll except the text that I translated earlier. As I mentioned it's written in Ancient and says 'heart and mind speak to a location time'"

"Which means...?" Jack trailed prompting Daniel to fill in with an answer

"I don't know. It could mean anything. There is nothing technological about it. It feels and looks like real paper scroll"

"But?" Jack prompted seeing the hesitant look on Daniel's face

"I have a feeling that it's just more than a scroll. It's maybe, for lack of a better term, a spell"

"Like a spell that witches do? Why would a 14 year old ghost boy need a spell" Jack looked at him incredulously

"I don't know. If what he claims are true, that the 'Amulets of Aragon' can really turn someone into a dragon, then the scroll can also be something more"

"The amulet could be an advanced piece of technology that can trigger a metamorphosis. There is no proof that the scroll is no more than a piece of paper" Sam argued

"Perhaps you're right but there is something more to it. It could be an activation code of some sort"

"Like to another piece of technology or even the amulet?" the general asked catching onto Daniel's train of thought

Daniel nodded then shrugged "Possibly. He was very protective of the scroll when I asked for it and didn't let it out of his sight when I was studying it. He knows more than what he's telling us"

The General nodded, "Major?"

Seeing the prompting from the General she sat a little straighter to give her findings, "I've had a chance to monitor Phantom's energy and his energy is made up of a composition that we haven't encountered before. Its common belief that ghosts are made from neutrinos or electromagnetic forces but those theories only explains some and not all of the traits that ghosts display in sightings.

I asked Phantom about this and explained to me that ghosts were made of Ectoplasm, which is impossible because ectoplasm doesn't exist"

"And ghosts didn't exist a few weeks ago either" Daniel pointed out

Sam look at him before glancing to the rest of them, "I know, so more testing needs to be done as to what Ectoplasm really is. Supposedly every ghost has this substance and it acts like a catalyst to their power and abilities. According to Phantom ghosts have basic abilities like invisibility, intangibility, levitation, telekinesis and attack power but each ghost has a set of unique abilities like cyrokinesis, pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, shapeshifting and duplication"

Hammond frowned digesting the information, "If ghosts are that powerful why haven't we seen more of them?"

"If what Phantom says is true then ghosts are creatures of habit so they tend to haunt places, people and objects that have meaning to them, and not all ghosts are volatile. He also said that ghosts crossover when there are weak dimensional spots between both worlds creating what he calls a naturally occurring inter-dimensional portal.

"He mentioned that inter-diamond thing when we first met him on the Goa'uld mothership" Jack pointed out

Sam nodded, "He also mentioned the possibility of someone could create an artificial portal"

"Would that be possible?" Hammond asked

Carter shrugged, "I don't see why not with the technology we've seen, but I don't know if something like that could be recreated here on earth"

Hammond nodded letting the information sink in. Seeing everyone elses expressions they were also digesting the information.

"He's quite a smart kid" Jack commented

Sam decided to add her suspicions with Daniel's, "He knows a lot about ghosts. He refers to them in the third person, as if it is something he observes. It's like he isn't one of them"

"Maybe it's to do with him being a 'halfa' and the other ghosts disassociate themselves from him" Daniel spoke his thoughts

"But why?" Hammond replied looking at Daniel, "What is so different about him?"

"I don't know sir" the scientist responded instead of the archeologist, "We have so little data on ghosts that I don't know if the data from Phantom is the minority or the majority of the ghost population."

"I suppose then, that's the million dollar question" Jack commented when silence filled in

"Anything else Major?" Hammond asked

Sam shook her head , "Well I haven't had the chance to investigate the weapons that were confiscated off the GIW agent yet "

The general nodded, "That's fine Major. You have your hands full as it is. I expect full reports about today by tomorrow afternoon. Dismissed."

* * *

To be continued...

Next chapter will be up in about 4-8 weeks from this posting date. Like I said I never intended this to be a multi-chapter story so now I am typing as I post.

Let me know what you think!


	3. Another Day Another Tok'ra

**A/N:** Another day, another chapter... :) Just kidding! Quick note to say IM SORRRRRRYYYYYYYY! I know this chapter is a month late... the only excuse I have is work and minecraft. Good news is that I have already started on the next chapter. :)

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved and added their story to their alerts. I will do my best to post quicker.

The plot is running along now, so I will post a few more chapters after this one so stay tuned!

This chapter is un-beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

_Another day another Tok'ra_

General George Hammond quietly shot a glance to the two Tok'ra in the briefing room. He was currently in his office, which adjoined with the briefing room, with the rest of SG-1 and Phantom. He called them in here due to a disagreement between Phantom and Jack about a favor that the Tok'ra had come to ask.

His mind briefly thought back to how this all started an hour ago.

He was in the office behind his desk. After two hours of writing and signing he sat back from his paperwork to rest his sore hand. He allowed his eyes and mind to wonder around his office. It had only been yesterday that his flagship team SG-1 had brought back a rogue agent and a familiar ghost.

The ghost was a polite young boy who wore strange hazmat suit, had white hair and bright green eyes, which were now a blue-green due to an unusual condition. George observed that the boy had an unearthly presence about him but was quite shy and surprisingly clumsy.

The General took a sip of his cool coffee and shook his head in disbelief. To think that of all things that was to exist... ghosts. He had learned to keep an open mind, it goes with the job but this ghost was something that he'd never seen before.

Everyone has their own ghost stories and sightings but no one ever communicated with one (unless you count séances) or see one long enough to talk to. So it was needless to say he was quite skeptical and he would much rather believe the being was an alien boy who used advanced technology.

Never-the-less he extended his hand in friendship, after hearing the amazing recount from his team about how the ghost fooled the enemy Jaffa and stopped 2 enemy gliders so they could arrive back safely, he offered the boy to be an ally to his team. The ghost was unofficial and secret (no one but the president knew) ally since he wasn't alien but a boy from Earth.

Hammond couldn't get the boy to sign anything seeing he was no longer alive but made him swear an oath. The ghost took it seriously and told him it was sometimes important to keep secrets.

The General's musings were interrupted by the blaring of klaxons and Walter's announcement of an off world activation.

Finally an excuse to be free of paperwork, the General leapt to his feet and went down into the control room.

"It's the Tok'ra sir" Sgt. Walter Harriman informed before the General opened his mouth.

"Open the Iris"

"Yes Sir"

"Sir?"

Hammond turned to the new voice to find Colonel Jack O'Neill coming up the stairs. The only reason the Colonel would come to one of these 'gate activations if he was also trying to avoid paperwork.

"Our Tok'ra friends, Colonel"

Jack's face looked like he swallowed a lemon, "What do they want this time? They defiantly like to ask and never give"

Hammond couldn't agree more but remained silent as the two figures emerged from the portal.

One was a longtime friend and Sam's father, Jacob Carter and his symbiote, Selmac. The other was one he had never seen before. Hammond surmised that the companion was probably a new recruit. Jacob was dressed in his usual Tok'ra fashion of white and grey as the other was dressed in grey tunic and dark grey pants that were tucked into brown boots. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and looked to be about 25 years old.

They walked down the ramp as Jacob nodded to him in greeting.

Hammond nodded back and turned to Walter, "Call SG-1 to the briefing room"

Hammond turned to Jack, "Behave yourself"

And then he left to go to the briefing room.

"Don't I always?" Jack muttered behind him and followed.

Hammond entered the room with Jack nearby. He waited until the Tok'ra entered and the rest of SG-1 to arrive.

"Good to see you again Jacob" Hammond greeted his old friend with a handshake.

"You too George" Jacob responded, "It's been too long"

"Dad," Sam called and moved across the room from the entrance to give her father a hug.

He hugged her back, "Hey there Sammy, how's things"

"Good" she responded before moving away.

"I suppose you didn't come here just to visit" Jack interjected eyeing the other Tok'ra's detached attitude.

"No unfortunately" Jacob almost sighed but then turned to the other Tok'ra, "Everyone this is Mael and Tok'ra Ciam. Mael is new to the order. I'm trying to broaden his horizons a little rather than being stuck in the tunnels"

Jacob introduced the new Tok'ra to SG-1 before they all took their seats, which ended up with Earth inhabitants on one side and Tok'ra on the other. The General sat in his usual position at the head of the table.

"So what can we do for you Jacob" Hammond began.

"The Tok'ra has come across a new Goa'uld"

"So another snakehead to blow up?" Jack muttered, "Hardly worth the visit for you guys"

Jacob suppressed his feelings of irritation, "He's not a minor but a major System Lord. He has taken out Basset's forces and claimed her worlds. While I don't mind the Goa'uld fighting amongst themselves but he has gotten incredibly powerful"

"How powerful?" Hammond asked feeling dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Very. He's already found a Tok'ra base and took it out a few days ago"

"And the reason comes out of the woodwork" Jack muttered under his breath.

"Who is _he_?" Daniel asked.

"He calls himself Nun"

"Like the flying kind?" Jack quipped.

"Colonel" Hammond warned.

"Nun was seen as chaos," Daniel corrected Jack and informed everyone else, "Something that existed before life and order began. It's more of a concept rather than a sentient being"

"Well he is doing a good job at spreading chaos. The System Lords are in uproar and trying to align themselves with him or against him" Jacob explained, "And I would much rather that they squabble individually than join together"

"Have you heard of this Nun, Teal'c?" Hammond asked.

"I have heard folk tales of a Goa'uld that existed before Ra but I have never encountered him or his forces. Neither has any fellow Jaffa I was serviced with"

"So what did you want us to do?" Jack decided to cut to the chase.

Jacob's head dipped to indicate the switch before rising with Selmac's voice, "We would like to infiltrate his base planet and cripple his forces before he becomes more powerful"

Selmac gestured to the young man beside him, "Ciam is our tactician as well as specializing on infiltration operations"

"Like Special Ops?" Jack clarified

Selmac nodded, "Jacob has described it in that way and mentioned that Earth has similar soldiers. He will be leading the operation into the enemy base"

"Aaaaahhhh!" the other Tok'ra yelped and leapt up off his seat, everyone was alert to the sudden reaction with bewildered stares.

The young man was squirming, his back arching as his hands were trying to reach behind him.

"Mael, what's wrong?" Selmac demanded seeing there was nothing attacking them.

"There is something cold down my back!" the Tok'ra symbiote roared with the altered voice clearly overriding the human host in the moment of surprise and anger.

Frowning Selmac got up and inspected his companion's back. Hammond glanced at his SG team in confusion and saw their expressions mirrored his own.

"What is the meaning of this?" Selmac asked more confused than angry.

He held out two small round balls of white ice. They were similar to a golf ball size hail stones in appearance. Strange.

"Explain!" Mael's symbiote, Ciam, demanded his eyes glared with fury

Hammond turned to Jack.

Jack frowned as if insulted, "It wasn't me sir. Did you see me or anyone putting ice down a Tok'ra's back? Although it was genius"

Jack grin was wiped off by Hammond's best intimidation glare. Jack fiddled with his pen, lying back on his chair keeping a disinterested face. The General glanced to the others who were not so innocent in appearance. Daniel was happily shuffling his notes, Sam found something really interesting on the wall and Teal'c... he kept his expression the same.

Hammond could feel a headache coming on, "I'm sorry Selmac but-"

"Aaaaakkk!"

Hammond saw the Tok'ra jump back and looked at the table with fear. He turned to find what he was looking at.

In the middle of the table was a head of a young boy. The head looked almost out of place without the silver platter and tablecloth to cover the trick. Except this was no trick.

"What is this?" Ciam's disembodied voice was in a high pitch squeak

"Haven't you seen a head before?" the head replied slowly smiling its neon teal eyes bright with mirth that was almost hidden behind messy white hair.

"Of course I have you twit!" Ciam snapped his anger winning over the fear. He looked over to Jacob and General Hammond, "What is the meaning of this?"

Suddenly the head floated above the table. There was no body attached or any signs of trauma. It was an unusual sight to behold.

Both Tok'ra leapt to their feet and backed away from the unknown clearly spooked by the strange being. SG-1 stared at the head with curiosity rather than fear. Somewhat use to the child like antics of the ghost, they were taking in the whole scene. Jack was amused by the Tok'ra's reaction, Sam was curiously looking under the neck to see how the illusion worked, and Daniel decided to cover his curious attention by taking a gulp of coffee, while Teal'c... was Teal'c. He held his stoic expression as he quietly observed the scene with a lifted brow.

"Phantom, that's enough!" General George Hammond snapped.

The kid almost jumped, looked over to him and sighed. The Tok'ra watched in a stunned silence as the head had an attached body that suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"George?" Jacob's asked tentatively. His voice was normal indicating he was back in control.

"I'll explain, just sit back down"

Both Tok'ra hesitated but slowly eased into their seats. Caim/Mael was having a harder time settling into his seat, warily eyeing the strange being.

Hammond gave the ghost a hard look as would a father give to a naughty child. Phantom looked dejected but resigned to his fate.

"Do you know this...thing?" Mael's symbiote snarled and pointed at the ghost, clearly upset.

"The 'Thing' you're referring to is an important ally, so I will stay quiet if I were you until the end" Hammond snapped, clearly not in the mood for any more insubordination, "What is the meaning of this, Phantom?"

"It wasn't his fault sir, but mine" Jack quickly cut in before the ghost boy could

Hammond's headache gave a sharp pinch, "I want to see the both of you in my office after the meeting"

Phantom floated quietly to the side doing his best to be inconspicuous, but both Tok'ra were clearly interested. Mael/Ciam glared at him but Jacob looked very curious.

"Who are you?" he asked directly to the boy who was now hovering next to Daniel.

The ghost looked to Hammond for permission to avoid any more trouble. The General nodded. The boy smiled as if he was enjoying a private joke, "My name is Phantom, I'm a ghost"

Jacob's face was in disbelief and turned to Hammond for confirmation.

"It's true Jacob"

Jacob turned to his daughter knowing she was quite scientific in her conclusions.

She nodded with a smile, "I didn't believe it at first, but it's true. He's made up of 100% Ectoplasm, well lack for a better term"

"What else can you do? You know besides playing practical jokes?" Jacob asked trying to get use to the idea of what he was seeing before him.

The boy grinned with pride, "I can go invisible, become intangible, fly, and create Ecto-energy to make shields and attacks"

Jack didn't like where this was going.

"Originally we were going to ask for a human infiltration but he would be perfect for infiltrating Nun's base"

Oh yeah Jack didn't like this, not one bit. He expressed it with a glare.

"You do realize he is 14 years old" Daniel frowned at Jacob, clearly Jack wasn't the only one displeased with the turn of events.

"15 now" Phantom corrected which earned a look from Daniel.

Jacob looked blankly at the ghost who didn't have a very happy expression before turning to his old friend for an appeal.

"You have no idea how valuable this is. If we had the up most intelligence of Nun's operations and floor plans we can take him down before he gets more powerful"

"Oh yeah and dragging a kid into the lion's den with a powerful snakehead is going to work?" Jack snapped, "He's not one of your Tok'ra spies"

Jacob met Jack's angry eyes with his own, "I'm not asking for him to fight the whole compound. If he stays invisible then we will have the advantage"

"I thought you already have the information"

"We do but it isn't complete. Our spies are few since Nun has a way to detect symbiotes"

Sam frowned, "Doesn't he have Jaffa?"

Jacob shook his head, "They are regular humans disguised as Jaffa. So whatever the means he has to detect symbiotes, he can detect them easily without getting confused with his own soldiers"

"If they're regular people why haven't the other Goa'uld come in and storm the place?" Jack asked

The altered voice of Ciam explained calmly, "Because they simply do not realize that Nun has fake Jaffa. They are clearly afraid of him. Nun demonstrated a powerful weapon to them in a show of power and conquered a System lord quite easily with it"

"What is this weapon?" The General looked at Ciam and the Tok'ra responded.

"We do not know. None of our agents can get near enough to where it is held without being detected. If we had better intelligence I can make a better judgment to what we would be facing"

The second Tok'ra stared at Jack calmly. Jack returned his stare with an expression of displeasure.

"No" he read between the lines.

"Jack-"Jacob appealed but was cut off

"What happens if he gets found out or one of Nun's weapons works on him?" Jack continued not backing down, "Will your guys go in and rescue him?"

Jacob sat back the fire dying a little in his eyes. Jack kept his glare.

"We don't leave our men behind"

"We don't either" Jacob met his gaze evenly.

"But you can't guarantee his safety" Daniel confirmed

Jacob was confused by their point of view, "He's just a ghost. He's already dead" He gave a look to the floating being, "No offense"

"He still exists!" Sam held her anger at bay and directed it into a point, "Given the right tools he can be destroyed completely. For all we know that weapon can destroy him too"

"I'm sorry Jacob, I cannot allow anyone under my care to go into a situation blind" George decided to bring things into focus and backed his team, "He maybe the best chance we have for infiltration but he has little experience with the Goa'uld and warfare. Not to mention he is a minor"

"You know I'm right here" the ghost snipped moving away from Daniel.

The group looked at him. Seeing he had their attention he looked at the General, "I know I haven't had the chance to tell you, but most of my experiences are in dealing with hostile ghosts"

"This isn't about dealing with Casper" Jack replied evenly.

"I know" Phantom said pointedly, "The Goa'uld are still alive, made of flesh and blood, so I am impervious to them and their attacks"

"It wasn't like that with the GIW" Jack argued.

"They had special weapons"

The General decided that this conversation needed to be spoken in private, "Let's take a break for fifteen minutes and then we can all discuss how this situation should be dealt with"

With leaving no room for argument he stood up. Jack and Phantom stared at each other pointedly, while Hammond made the announcement.

"SG-1. Phantom. My office. Now"

He left for his adjoining office expecting everyone to follow. Everyone obeyed by following the General. When Phantom entered after Teal'c the General closed the door.

This brought them to the current situation and Hammond had hoped that getting some answers was going to help him make an educated decision.

The ghost looked around the room taking in everyone expressions.

"Look son, I understand your desire to help but until such time that I am confident in your abilities in dealing with the Goa'uld I won't allow you to go" the General laid out all his card

"I'm no amateur, I know how to fight and if the Jaffa are like anything I encountered when I helped bust you guys out then it's easy"

"The Goa'uld is a serious threat for a reason" Jack snapped, "They command worlds, legions of Jaffa and have advanced technology. The only reason why they haven't attack us yet is because we're under a protected treaty with the Asgard"

"I don't doubt they are a serious threat" the boy countered, "That's why I want to help. I am something different, something that they don't expect. Being invisible and intangible is second nature to me, like breathing or eating. Actually being able to touch objects requires effort"

"How so?" Sam asked curiosity sparking in her eyes.

"Look, I'll give you a condensed version. The Ghost Zone is like a photo negative of the real world except it's a lot bigger and disjointed. When objects crossover in either dimension they don't effect the space. If a real world box floated in the Ghost Zone then it is intangible going through walls floors and even ghosts. Much like me in this dimension, I can go through objects and people"

"If that's true then how come you can touch things here?" Sam asked.

"Ectoplasm. It helps us ghosts here to interact. All ghostly objects are made of it. Although only beings can choose to interact with an object or not"

Phantom moved his hand through the desk as it he was cutting through air in demonstration.

"So entering the Goa'uld compound is easy for me. All I need to is remain invisible"

_Those physics don't apply to you because you're half ghost;_ Phantom pushed his inner voice away

"Ok then if you're so effective against humans, why did the GIW's weapons work on you" Jack narrowed his eyes not willing to give up.

"They used ecto particles, charge them with heat and then shoot the charged energy, mimicking a ghost attack. Normally this is in the form of a gun. They can also manipulate these particles to form other attacks and weapons"

This piqued Sam's interest, "How"

He shrugged not wanting to hand over the knowledge his parents had willingly gave him (in one of their long winded explanations) to her. It was nothing personal, less they knew the better it was for him. All they needed to know was the essential parts.

Jack wasn't going to back down easily, "This new Goa'uld probably has new technology that can affect you the same way"

"Then I'm in no more danger than any of you, actually even less since I can go invisible and intangible"

"Why do you want to help the Tok'ra?" Daniel asked curiously, "This isn't your fight"

The ghost was caught off guard with that question and looked at the archeologist with contemplation.

"If you had the power to help someone wouldn't you help?"

The room fell into silence. His statement struck a chord. There had been many occasions where they had helped civilizations because they had better technology and the means to.

"Look I know I'm a kid to you guys but I'm hardly ordinary. I had to grow up pretty fast and I fought a lot of enemies ...some very powerful old beings from legends and folklore," The ghost boy shifted in midair and looked down, "I almost lost the people I love because of some wrong choices. I just don't want anyone to risk anyone's lives if my abilities can reduce those risks. You guys made me an ally for a reason right?"

There was a small silence. Phantom looked up to see that they were looking at him and each other with uncertainty and consideration.

"General Hammond"

The ghost was startled by the deep voice of the dark skinned Jaffa.

"I suggest that testing Danny Phantom on his abilities would help determine a decision on whether he is ready to fight along SG-1's side"

Jack frowned clearly not too happy, "Aren't we all forgetting that he's still a _kid_"

"I'm not a kid" Phantom replied stubbornly, "I'm 15"

"Which makes you under age" Jack countered, "So I rest my case"

"I'm also a ghost" Phantom pointed out, "How many kids do you know can walk through walls?"

"The Tollans... probably"

"Shoot energy"

"Just about every advanced civilization we've come across"

"Levitation?"

"Floating tentacle things...erh Daniel..."

"Ascended" Daniel supplied.

"Yeah those things"

Phantom folded his arms determined not to be outwitted.

"What about this?"

The ghost suddenly stretched as both his left and right pulled in opposite directions. Like a cell dividing into two, his being tore down the middle reforming into two distinct shapes.

"Holy Hannah"

The whole room was in shock to see two ghosts looking back at them.

"So have you met anyone who can duplicate before?" the two ghost boys asked in unison. Silence greeted their question but they waited patiently both eyes blinking creepily together.

"A virus?" Jack murmured, "Alien... virus"

Both ghosts looked at Jack

"Really?" the spirit on the left said, "Is that all you got?"

"How are you doing this?" Sam's gears finally kicked in getting over her initial shock.

The ghost on the right shrugged. The left Phantom ran his hand through his hair, "It took me-us- a long time to master. I'm trying to get to 4 but I keep sprouting arms and legs on my second duplication"

"You can split yourself in 4 ways?"

Both ghosts shook their heads.

"It's possible but I can't do it", the left one said.

"But other ghosts can do it so that's how I know. I just got to keep trying" the right one finished

Quite suddenly both ghosts stuck shoulder to shoulder like magnets and in a blur and he was singular again. One eye didn't reconfigure to its proper place. Noticing the mistake instantly Phantom smacked the side of his head, causing his eye to slide back into place.

"This is so weird" Daniel commented

"No kidding" Jack agreed

"Phantom" the General addressed his tone was serious which caused the boy to turn with to him with a serious expression.

The general nodded, "I will think about this, only on one condition"

"What?"

"You need to be completely transparent with us. I need to know exactly what you can and can't do. While you in my facility and under my care you need to respect my authority and my decisions"

The boy looked at him with a mixture of apprehension and... fear?

"I don't doubt your integrity however I need to know what you can and can't do"

"Like a test?" Phantom asked meekly.

"Yes son"

Phantom groaned, "I hate tests"

* * *

_Well that went over well_, Jacob thought as he entered his guest bedroom

**_If you had allowed me to negotiate perhaps we would have more leeway._**

_You know you don't have to rub it in Selmac._

He sat on the bed sinking gratefully letting his sore legs rest.

**_Although I agree with Colonel O'Neill that the boy is way too young. I know that the council may see it that way as well. The battleground is no place for children._**

_He's not even alive._

_**But he functions as a living being. If alien technology does affect him he could no longer exist.**_

_I suppose I was pushing too hard._

_**You were.**_

Jacob gave a sigh; _I'm tired of fighting a losing battle. We are always on the on the move and the defense. We're losing more valuable men. I just saw an opportunity and I took it._

_**I also tire of seeing my brothers and sisters die. But I rather not sacrifice a child in the place of one of them. They will aid us another way. As long we have a human to infiltrate the base then we will have a chance to destroy Nun before he has a chance to grow more powerful.**_

_I hope so_

Mael/Ciam entered his room. He was placed in the guest room next door. The human host Mael was calm and greeted Jacob politely.

Jacob had been working alongside the pair for a few weeks in the tunnels and he got to know a bit about the two. Mael was a friendly, laid back and passionate man who willingly joined the Tok'ra cause.

Caim was in need of a new host after his host died in battle. Caim was recovered before the enemy could kill him too.

As willing hosts were harder to come by nowadays Mael was the only candidate for blending.

Jacob allowed a small smile, Ciam was hot headed & serious but he was the best soldier out there. He always kept his hosts in peak physical condition and made sure all his skills transferred over to new hosts which could take months if not years.

Normally Ciam wasn't the diplomatic type and wouldn't normally come along on these types of missions but he was in charge of the tactical operations of this infiltration and had the best knowledge of the place. Also both Tok'ra were in agreement that Mael needed to come. The 25 year old human had never been in space before let alone to another planet outside the Tok'ra network. They both agreed that it would be a good broadening experience for him.

Jacob didn't expect a prank playing ghost to appear.

"How's Ciam?" Jacob asked Mael.

"Still a bit upset but he's better... More or less" the man smiled.

Jacob switched on the TV and relaxed back into the bed.

"What are you doing?" Mael asked.

"I haven't been to earth in months and we have some time to kill until George makes his decision. Until then I have a lot of catching up to do"

"What kind of catching up?"

"Are you familiar with sports?"

* * *

The General looked through the reinforced glass watching the technicians as they set up equipment, targets and dummies in the testing room.

He looked over to Teal'c then to the Colonel who stood quietly with a blank face. After today's meeting he came to his office (after Hammond gave him a stern warning about the early antics) to push his argument about Phantom. Hammond stood firm on his decision to give the ghost a chance to prove himself.

Hammond would have never thought twice to not allowing a child to accompany his team. However this case was different because the child was a ghost, a different life form to a human. After encountering the GIW and facing hostile Jaffa in an enemy mothership, he proved that he was no stranger to battle. The General had to contend with (as Jack was also dealing with) his own morals. He had kids and grandkids and couldn't even fathom them being in a situation he was considering for Phantom. Soon he realized that his views and emotions were skewing his judgment and to help with this he decided to view the kid as an alien instead. Technically he did come from another dimension. But the Colonel wasn't so willing to see anything else but a child. A situation forced his team to accept the help from a ghost kid but allowing him to go when they had a choice felt wrong.

He turned his attention back to the room through the viewing glass. It was a re-enforced sound proof room that was used to test alien devices and weaponry that the teams find or encounter. Today it was re-purposed to test a weapon of a different kind.

Cameras and measuring equipment were set up around the room to capture the moves that would be demonstrated. Amongst the flurry of people Phantom stood on his own, his whole body projected a myriad of feelings. The General observed fear, apprehension, joy, uncertainty, desire, stubbornness, anger and nervousness. He wasn't sure what was going through the boy's head. From what he knows the kid has been on his own and always looking out for himself. The General wondered if the boy had ever allowed anyone to know his secrets before and observe him in such away.

When both Dr. Jackson and Major Carter brought up how evasive and secretive the ghost was in briefing yesterday, the General thought he would turn down his proposal for study of his abilities. To his surprise the ghost didn't, which Hammond both was annoyed and relieved about. On one hand he wanted to make the whole mission unappealing as possible but on the other hand was glad to get a proper scope on ghosts and their abilities. While his true nature remains secret (Except for a select few) on this base, he wanted to know what they were dealing with. He had a feeling that if the wrong ears got word of a live ghost he will be dealing with a lot more crap than necessary.

Sam was leading the set up particularly excited to capture more data about ghosts and to hopefully uncover more about Phantom and his mysteries.

"Are we good to go Major?" The General asked when Sam entered the observation room

"Yes sir. Phantom has provided me with a list of 'attacks' that he uses. I'll get him to demonstrate all of them.

"Good to hear Major. Please commence when ready"

"Glad you can join us Danny" the General heard the Colonel remark. He turned to see Dr. Jackson step beside the Colonel fixing his standard issue jacket slightly out of breath.

"Sorry Jack, I had to fix a translation that Dr. Lee made for-"

"It's ok, I got it, you're here now" Jack interrupted only intending his remark to be light hearted and not to seriously question his punctuality.

The General turned to see the Major at the control panel in front of her. She leaned down to quietly speak to the technician who operated it before leaning to her right to reach the microphone.

"Are you ready Phantom?"

The ghost nodded giving a thumbs up. He was still dressed in the base's standard BDUs, in which he looked too scrawny with the smallest adult size being too big on him.

They initiated a warning to clear other occupants in the room. The stragglers who were doing last minute tweaks exited into the observation room with them. When the testing room was finally clear Sam asked for the first 'attack'.

"Ghost-ray"

"Dragon-ball Z style or the boring way?" Phantom asked.

"Excuse me?" Sam blinked.

"You know, like Street Fighter" the boy explained matter-of-factly pulling his arms to right his side, elbows sticking out, cupping his hands to form an invisible ball between them.

In a blur he thrust his hands in front of him pushing the invisible ball out, his left leg stepped forward with the knee bent. Upon seeing their blank and confused expressions he let go of the stance and stood up, crestfallen.

"Come on guys everyone knows the 'Ka-me-ha-me-ha' attack"

The group looked at each other exchanging looks.

"Danny Phantom, if you are referring to the famous attack that Goku preformed to defeat Vegeta in the battle save Earth as well on other occasions then I do know of it" Teal'c deep voice boomed through the microphone after he bent down slightly to speak into it.

Everyone else looked at Teal'c with disbelief. He stood up and looked back at them calmly. He explained himself to their imploring stares.

"Dragonball Z is a popular children's animation, and known for first introducing Japanese animation to the American people as well as starting countless internet memes and fan made parodies"

"Thank you!" Phantom threw his hands up able to hear Teal'c booming voice as the microphone was still picking it up, even if he no longer talked into it. It was weak but it was clear.

"How the hell did you know all that?" Jack frowned, his mind immediately discarding the information.

Teal'c turned his head slightly to regard the Colonel, "I watch the animations on Saturday morning and the exploration of the internet"

"Ah" Jack nodded before turning away.

Seeing the group was baffled by his suggestion save Teal'c the ghost sighed and lifted his arm up. He sighed dejectedly.

"Boring way it is then"

In an instant green energy was summoned to his pale right hand. The unnatural power swirled bathing the room in a green glow. A whine was heard before a thick green beam shot from the ball of energy striking through the dummy opposite, scorching the wall behind. He released the energy and looked to the viewing glass with a grin.

"Wow" Major Carter breathed her astonishment mirroring everyone else's. Her eyes quickly glued on the read outs that the monitor was displaying.

After a moment of silence the Colonel prompted, "Carter?"

Snapping from her thoughts she threw a glance at Jack before looking at the read outs again.

"Care to share with the class?"

"Sir, the energy output is amazing from someone not using any weapons to generate it"

"What kind of readouts Major?" The General prompted.

"Explosive amounts of electromagnetic energy. I won't know the full scope until we properly analyze it"

The General nodded, "Please continue"

Sam read out another 'attack', "Ecto-blast"

The ghost pulled back his right arm as if he was ready to throw.

Green energy gathered to his hand in an instant and pushed his arm forward to throw the energy ball towards the dummy. The dummy was scorched on impact wobbling slightly from the force. Astonishment filled the observation room but Phantom didn't hear anything until the next attack was announced.

"Ecto-shield"

With a nod Phantom raised his hands as bright solid Ecto energy left his palms. In a dome like fashion the shield formed around him, akin to a green swirly liquid in appearance. He held the position for a minute before he stopped channeling the power. It dissolved from the top, the point of formation where his hand had been, down to the floor.

Phantom continued to demonstrate his abilities with levitation, invisibility, intangibility, and duplication. Finally Sam called his specialty.

"Ok, 'Ice Ray'"

Phantom suddenly stood straight and slightly shivered. He looked around attentively, his blue-green eyes wide with alert.

Picking up on the wary behavior Sam asked, "What's wrong?"

The boy looked at the observation screen as if suddenly he remembered that they were there, "We have-"

"BEEEEWARE!"

Everyone's eyes turned to the new voice. In the corner of the room appeared a chubby blue skinned ghost that was dressed in grey overalls, black shoes, grey gloves and a beanie.

"Beware of my boxes of DOOOOOM!" the new floating being bellowed, his hands glowed and various box shaped items started to float.

"Lock this place down!" the General commanded..

In a few seconds klaxons screeched as the base went into lockdown procedure.

Phantom groaned loudly, "Why? Why are you here? How did you even find me?"

"Nothing is hard for the great Box Ghost. Your cylindrical container will not hold me this time!"

The boy turned to the observation glass with a smirk, "One ice demonstration coming up"

The Box Ghost threw his boxes at Phantom which the ghost boy dodged or blocked with his shield. With a flash of ice in his eyes Phantom summoned blue energy to his hands. The temperature dipped around his fingers as ice particles formed into a blue ball of energy.

In one movement Phantom shot bright sky-blue energy towards the box ghost, the box ghost barely dodged it ice formed on his clothes. The beam ended up hitting the far corner of the room freezing it and the surrounding water particles in the air, creating a lump of ice. The Box Ghost sent more cardboard boxes Phantom's way which the ghost easily dodged before launching smaller blasts of ice which quickly covered the ghosts hand and leg.

The Box Ghost tried to shake off the ice that had stuck to his clothing, "Your cold water will not hold me, for I am the Box Ghost! BEWARE!"

Using the momentary distraction that the ice was providing, Phantom launched another Ice-beam attack.

"Looks like you're boxed ice cream"

The Box Ghost looked up to find a wall of blue filling his vision. He moved too late and caught the full brunt of the attack. He froze instantly as the force propelled him across the room before sliding to a stopping at the back wall.

Phantom winced, "Boxed ice cream? Man, Sam would've killed me for that"

He wiped his brow in exertion and floated back to the ground. He turned to the observation screen and gave the thumbs up.

"Congratulations guys on witnessing your first ghost fight, although I wouldn't really call it a _fight_. The box ghost is pretty harmless... annoying but harmless"

He was met with familiar dumbfounded stares. A momentary silence passed as the klaxons were finally stopped.

"So... do I pass?"

* * *

The General walked into the briefing room, quiet chatter immediately ceased and all eyes were on him. He observed that the room was in the same set up as this morning with the Tok'ra on one side and SG-1 on the other, although this time Phantom was sitting with them.

He sat at the head of the table, "Good afternoon everyone, thank you being able to attend this briefing at short notice". He looked around the room making sure to meet everyone's gaze. Seeing he had their full attention, he continued, "Regarding the decision about Phantom's participation in assisting the Tok'ra-"

"George, sorry I was brash earlier-"

The General held up his hand and his friend stopped at the signal, "SG-1 will help you with this mission and Phantom will accompany them"

Jacob looked at Hammond incredulously, "Are you sure?"

The General nodded glancing to the ghost child, "Phantom has proved he is more than capable and has the team's best interests at heart"

Jacob looked around the table assessing the team's reactions. Jack didn't look happy but didn't speak out either, Sam's expression was neutral but he could tell his daughter was okay with the decision. Daniel was a bit more open in his unhappiness but looked a bit conflicted and Teal'c looked the same. It was hard for him to read the Jaffa. The ghost boy was practically beaming with excitement like he was going off on an adventure. His heart twisted.

I told you the battlefield is no place for children, Selmac picked up on his dread.

"Phantom" The General addressed and the ghost looked at him, "By being on this mission you are to take and follow orders from Colonel O'Neill at all times. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded seriously, "Yes"

The General nodded in satisfaction before turning to the Tok'ra, "Before I agree to anything we need to know the situation"

Jacob nodded, "As I mentioned earlier there is a new Goa'uld called Nun. Recently he faced Basset and destroyed her entire fleet with one weapon"

Sam raised her eyebrows, "What type of weapon?"

"That is what we're trying to find out" Ciam responded in a disembodied Tok'ra voice, "All our spies in Bassets forces perished. The only reason the other Goa'uld knew about this was because Nun allowed her First Prime to escape. The story told was of a quick wipe out of all her forces with a technology unseen before. From his descriptions it was a large beam of green light that pierced through the ship hull like nothing. Also he talked of Jaffa soldiers turning on one another as if possessed, or fell dead without signs of trauma"

The whole room was silent; everyone was digesting what was said. Danny frowned.

"Not too long after Nun found one of our outpost bases and destroyed it along with everyone in it," Ciam continued solemnly, "With his weapon he killed everyone in one go, no survivors. We only found out about this as the base failed to report in and we sent operatives to recover information. A lone external security box captured footage of a green light. It seems his cannon can fire from space to the planet surface"

The Tok'ra looked around the room, "It won't be long before he finds this base and destroys it without threat or mercy"

"This is why we need to take Nun down before he gains more power and influence over the other Goa'uld" Jacob drove it home, "He will destroy anything and everything that gets in his way"

Ciam gave a nod, "We came seeking your help. As we mentioned earlier Nun can detect symbiotes and so all of our spies have been found out and killed. His soldiers are human making it easy for him to detect foreign symbiotes in his base. As we understand it, the Goa'uld is trying to gain influence and power with the other system lords with his demonstrations of power.

Right now we need information and possibly a way to dismantle the weapon before Nun gains too much influence and power over the other Goa'uld"

"Why do you need us?" Jack asked.

"We were thinking that humans can infiltrate the base" Jacob replied, "And not anyone who has ever carried a symbiote, in case the Goa'uld is detecting people by the protein marker"

"I was under the impression that humans join the Tok'ra cause" the General commented

"Yes but not frequently. Many are not specialized for this type of work. Those that are become willing hosts or those who are not carry the protein marker"

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked.

Caim/Mael pulled out a small hand device and set it down on the table. A few seconds later a small beam of light shone from inside before spreading out and displaying holographic floor plans.

"Cool" Phantom breathed his awe was shared with Sam.

Jacob cleared his throat, "We will gate to the closest neutral planet and from there we fly by ship. Nun guards his gate at all times. The infiltrator will ring in from a unguarded storage unit and from there make their way towards the room where we think the weapon is stored"

"Think?" Daniel perked his eyebrow.

"Our operatives could only get so much intel before being detected" Ciam glared defensively

"I really had hoped we had a bit more intel but I think now time is of the essence" Jacob added, "We need to know where and what the weapons stored and if possible more information about Nun and his plans"

"The operative will plant explosives around the base, mainly in the area where the weapon is before returning to the ship by ring platform" Caim continued, "We can set off the charged explosives from the ship"

"Whoa wait, wait no one has said anything about explosives" Jack snapped.

"Time is of the essence" Selmac spoke after Jacob's head dipped, "We may never get this opportunity again. We have to destroy the weapon before Nun uses it to destroy us or our allies"

Jack looked at the General who wasn't pleased with the sudden change of tone.

"I discussed this with Caim, while you were determining a decision and decided the best course of action would be to destroy the weapon. To take a chance on the intel we have gathered" Selmac offered the explanation picking up on their wariness, "I realize this is quite sudden but Nun is a serious threat and at the moment vulnerable without the support of other Goa'uld. It would be best to strike before he gains any System Lord's alliance"

Silence fell in the room as the General decided what would be the best course of action to take. Everyone glanced at each other or elsewhere as the silence stretched on for what it seemed like forever.

"Are the Tok'ra willing to share some advances in technology?" The General finally spoke.

Ciam/Mael glared with fury but Selmac regarded the General calmly, "I will talk to the council. You're our most trusted allies and have proven yourself to be advanced enough to handle some technology"

Jack muttered distastefully under his breath but Selmac ignored him and looked at the General seriously. Hammond stood up.

"I will need to notify the president on a sudden change of mission course. Meeting adjourned for five minutes" he announced before standing up and disappearing into his office.

After a few minutes the General appeared at the head of the table, still on his feet.

"SG-1, you have a go"

* * *

To be continued...

Danny Phantom on a Goa'uld infiltration mission? Should be a cake walk for the young ghost...right?

Before you ask, further details on Danny's condition & other issues will be explored next chapter. I didn't forget. :)

Reviews are always welcomed.


	4. Another afternoon

Author's note:

"OMG an update! About flipping time Quick-demon! I thought the Asgards abducted you!" you say.

"I am sorry, I really am! I didn't get abducted... but if I did with the Asgard... that would be cool!" I say.

"Why did this take you so long?" you demand.

"Procrastination mainly. I kept being sucked in with Skyrim... such an epic game... and then the writer's block kept me away," I say apologetically.

"Is this going to happen all the time?"

"I hope not... I have the next few chapters planned and I want to write them now. There is lots more to write... but I can't promise that it wont take as long... sorry!"

"Oh for crying out loud!"

Please note that this chapter 3.5 ... a mini chapter and this chapter came about when pieces of writing couldn't fit together in my next chapter also chance to character bonding YAY!

Also note that the next chapter is on it's 4th re-write... I kid you not. This is why its taking me so long (apart from skyrim), I just can't decide how to tell it! Ugh!

Thanks everyone for putting up with my bad posting habits. Thank you for all the faves, reviews and follows. The next chapter should be up soon though (PROMISE!) as I want to jump onto the fifth chapter. :)

As usual this chapter is un-beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Phantom woke moments ago grateful to fit in a nap before the mission. After the tests and the fight with the box ghost he was exhausted.

To his relief Hammond granted him the go ahead to accompany SG-1 on the mission. He was glad that they thought his condition wasn't serious. When this issue was raised by the General, Sam theorized that the last battle with the GIW had drained his energy to a point that he was reverting back to his habits when he was alive. His energy was recovering quite quickly; even if she couldn't put a time frame on it she was confident he would be mostly ready by the mission.

He sat up and stretched, letting out a very human yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He had thought about Sam's theory and he was surprised how right she was, his condition made a lot of sense with that theory. The only problem was that he still couldn't change back but she wasn't to know that little fact about him. If they knew everything about him, including his human side, then he knew he wouldn't be on this mission.

He stood up and grabbed his hazmat suit, still shredded and burnt from the GIW attack yesterday morning. He sighed unhappily and looked around the room for a distraction since it was only a few hours until the mission.

The mission.

Nerves made his stomach queasy and doubt crept from the corners of his mind. He was torn between self-preservation and ambition. On one hand he wanted to go home and never come back so his identity remains safe but on the other hand he wanted to be a part of something greater and do awesome stuff. The only problem is his ghost side. The thing that brought him here to the SGC may very well bring him down. If they found out what he really was would destroy any trust he had with them. That troubled him.

"Danny."

Startled the ghost boy whipped around and found Jack at the door looking at him calmly.

"Phantom," he corrected dropping his tattered hazmat suit back on the chair.

"You know you don't have to do this," Jack ignored him and continued stepping into the room

"I know but I want to."

"Why?"

Phantom looked at the Colonel trying to read his body language for a reason why he was here, just hours before the mission. He realized that Jack was in interrogating him but approaching him calm and nonchalant way that wouldn't normally set off any suspicion. Jack wanted some answers to any questions he had.

Danny scowled partly because he despised being manipulated in anyway and partly because he didn't want to lie again, "I already told you. Everyone else is ok with me going why are you so against it?"

"Because you shouldn't have to" Jack responded slightly frowning, "I don't care if you're a spirit and you can do this, you're 14."

"15."

Jack dismissed the correction, "Doesn't matter, you should be out there playing, hanging with friends and being a typical ghost... whatever ghosts do."

Danny snorted in amusement.

"That freedom died when I did"

Upon seeing the Colonel's raised eyebrow, Phantom folded his arms defensively.

"If you haven't noticed… I'm not normal. I can't just go out and be a stupid kid when lives are at stake!"

Jack looked skeptical but he wisely kept quiet as the kid growled at his expression.

"Ghosts in general are dangerous. If they weren't so obsessed with their own habits or possessions the whole world will be doomed by now. Sometimes people have the misfortune in crossing into the ghost's obsessive paths and are injured or affected by their encounter. I help those who are caught unawares and stop those who go out of their way to harm others. Because of this the ghosts I've fought have viewed me as an enemy and rumors about me have spread all over. It got so bad that I thought all ghosts were evil. Thankfully not all ghosts are bad. Some like to lead a peaceful life and have views about what I am doing is a positive thing."

"Is that why they call you a 'Halfa'?"

Phantom winced, "I don't know. All I know that is that I have family and friends that are still alive and I want to protect them. Stopping an alien invasion is a good place to start."

Phantom gave a small grin which the Colonel didn't return.

"Do you interact with your friends?"

"Sometimes," he responded.

"What about your family?"

Phantom grimaced before his body became ridged and looked at Jack, "I don't want to talk about it"

Jack's mouth thinned to a line, "Can they see you?"

Phantom's eyes flashed a dangerous green which surprised Jack.

"I don't want to talk about it," Phantom's tone made it clear.

Upon seeing the eyes flash instincts took over, Jack stepped back and reached for his non-existent gun. By the time he realised what he had tried to do he stopped the motion and looked back at the boy, who was in a fighting stance, tense and full of instinct. His eyes returned to a blueish colour.

"I'm-" Phantom saw the Colonel's reaction with guilt all over his face. He relaxed only realizing he had moved into a defensive position.

The colonel also relaxed and cleared his throat finding his voice, "The eyes… its-"

"I'm going to take a shower," Phantom suddenly announced ending any further conversation. He grabbed some towels and phased through the door.

He barely heard the comment from Jack, "Ghosts have showers?"

Phantom blinked the tears back only focused on getting as far away from the Colonel as possible. He swallowed as feelings of guilt washed over him. He didn't mean to get angry but he knew that if Jack found out about his family he was going to have a lot more trouble on his hands. Perhaps, what hurts the most was how Jack reacted to his glowing eyes, he felt like a monster, like something to be feared and killed. He suddenly felt sick.

A strange feeling snapped him out of his train of thought. He found that he was in one of the many winding hallways. He turned to see Teal'c staring at him, with an uneasy expression. It took a moment to realize what he had done. He had phased right through the Jaffa.

"Teal'c! I'm sorry! I didn't see where I was going and I-" he started apologizing already feeling guilty for upsetting one member of the team.

"It is quite alright Danny Phantom," Teal'c voice boomed, "It was… a strange feeling, but I am unharmed"

Phantom swallowed and nodded before turning away to continue.

"Danny Phantom," the Jaffa addressed, "Would you like to join me for kelno'reem?"

The ghost swallowed and turned back to the alien with confusion.

"What's Keel-no-reem?" he asked

"It is a form of meditation that allows us Jaffa to achieve rest, relaxation and allows the Symbiote inside to repair our bodies."

"Symbiote?" Phantom frowned feeling like he read that somewhere, maybe the introduction booklets that he was given on his first visit here.

"Indeed. The Jaffa act like incubators for Goa'uld larve," Teal'c said frankly, "In return Jaffa are given better strength, vitality and live longer lives. However we cannot live without a Goa'uld larve, and so when the larve has matured it is replaced with another larve"

Phantom blinked fascinated by the new morsel of information, "The Jaffa are Goa'uld soldiers… right?"

Teal'c bowed his head in confirmation.

"So they use you guys to bring up these symbiotes?" Phantom winced, "But you can't live without one… it's like a form of slavery"

Teal'c nodded again seeing the deduction and smarts of the child coming through, "Indeed. I rebelled against this. I wish to see my people free of this oppression and live a life not dependent on the Goa'uld. This view is not generally accepted, even by my own people."

Phantom blinked feeling like his issues were so minimal compared to Teal'c's. The jaffa believed in a cause and sacrificed everything to do so. He was on foreign planet unable to see any family freely, advocating his cause by speaking to the existing Jaffa and fighting the Goa'uld alongside the humans. Phantom wasn't sure if he was in the same situation he could do that, he suddenly had a lot of admiration for Teal'c.

"I extend my invitation to you Danny Phantom. Would you like to join me for Kelno'reem?"

Phantom gathered his thoughts and nodded, "I never meditated before. Sam's always saying I should meditate more often, but she's into the whole spiritual mysteries and occult anyway"

He stopped as he realised he was blabbering and he smiled at Teal'c inquisitive stare, "I have a friend called Sam, or Samantha… well don't tell her that I told you her full name. She hates her full name. She's one of my best friends"

The Jaffa gave a slight nodded before leading the ghost to his quarters. It was similar to Danny's VIP room with a bed, television, books, magazines and other trinkets. He curiously looked around room as Teal'c lit a few candles and dimmed the lights. The Jaffa sat on the floor cross-legged and motioned the boy to do the same. Phantom nodded settling down on the floor casting the towels he grabbed in haste, to the side.

"Close your eyes," Teal'c deep voice instructed, "Take deep breaths"

Phantom closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He relaxed as much as he could and tried to empty his mind. After a few minutes he was relaxed but his mind kept carrying on with useless thoughts and chatter.

He tried to ignore it but he found himself being swept along on different thought tangents.

"Breathe in deeply," Teal'c deep voice rumbled snapping him out of his train of thought. He refocused and concentrated on his breathing.

After a few minutes of focusing on his breathing he began to relax, trying not to think about what happened with Jack moments before. Stray thoughts came at him but he ignored it and allowed himself to let go of any tension.

He didn't know how long he sat there as time lost meaning. He felt himself become lighter and took it as a positive thing._ Maybe_ _I can do this relaxation thing after all._

His mind entered a memory from when he was little and from there he thought about his parents and the crazy inventor's life they led. He remembered on of his 8th birthday where his mother tried to bake a cake with one of their new inventions (Ghost Cooker Oven), and unwittingly infused the cake with spectral energy. When he blew out his cake the thing became alive and tried to eat all of his class mates. His father had put out of its misery with their newly developed ghost gun.

After that incident all of his classmates called him the weird ghost kid. He loathed it and perhaps it was the beginning of his resentment towards his parents when anything ghost related came up. For an 8 year old to have lots of friends to be reduced down to nothing was a devastating thing.

After a while he gave into the madness of his parent's research and thinking. He argued with them previously but they couldn't see beyond anything ghost related, as if it was normal. They couldn't see how it affected Jazz's and his life and choose to pour all their funding into the Ghost Portal.

_I am the very thing I resented once… and funnily enough I'm the very thing they hate._

While his parents developed an unhealthy obsession towards ghosts he found it ironic how much they hated ghosts. They would experiment with spectral energy to a point where they wanted to create a portal to the other side but they treat ghosts with such hostility as if they were savage beings only capable of harm that logic may apply to the majority of ghosts but not all ghosts are bad).

He wondered if his parents met a ghost before this whole thing started and perhaps led them to their obsession.

_And now I am a product of their obsession._

He opened his eyes as the thought struck him. He found himself falling and hitting the hard floor on his rear with a thump. Teal'c opened his eyes seeing the ghost boy's displeasure and embarrassment.

"Are you ok Danny Phantom?" Teal'c asked, "You were floating during meditation"

"I was?" Phantom gaped.

"Is this not normal for spectral beings?" Teal'c raised his brow in questioning.

"I suppose it is," he replied sheepishly before getting up.

"Thanks Teal'c for letting me join you but I need to go," he muttered before quickly turning and phasing through the door.

He left the Jaffa with a puzzled frown, feeling a little guilty of rushing out all of a sudden. Once he was a ways down the corridor he began to wonder about the thought he had. Was he really a product of his parent's obsession?

_If they never had an interest in ghosts then you wouldn't be in this state._

He shoved the thought away. Perhaps he was being silly, he chose this life… perhaps not at first but he chose to use his powers to help people. Deciding he was getting upset over useless thinking he phased through the floor and descended sliding through solid slabs of concrete and metal until he found himself in Sam's lab.

She shivered and looked up to find him floating down from the ceiling.

"You know it's rude not to knock," Sam quipped as she continued to pack some equipment.

"Sorry," the boy had the decency to be embarrassed.

She smiled and grabbed her laptop, "How are you?"

"Good," he replied knowing she was referring to his state, "I am feeling more normal now. Perhaps you're right, I did use too much energy and was reverting back to when I was alive."

"It's strange that you didn't destabilize like you almost did the first time you used all your energy."

Phantom internally winced at the initial lie he had told, _Crap_.

He shrugged, "Maybe its instinct that made me survive. I was injured pretty severely… even I didn't know what was happening"

She looked at him carefully, "Maybe. There is a lot that I don't know. Not to mention the advanced technology that the GIW possessed could have something to do with it as well. When this mission is over I'll have a chance to properly analyze and test the weapons before they get shipped off to Area 51."

"Area 51… that's real?"

Sam gave a quiet snort and smiled, "Yes, its real. It was in the briefing papers that General Hammond gave you on your induction."

"Oh… I haven't got to that bit yet," Phantom said sheepishly.

"Well read them soon. You can't go on missions blind," she said seriously.

"Yes ma'am," He nodded.

Satisfied she picked up her laptop and headed towards the door, "We've made some more progress on discovering ghost's energy and its signature, thanks to the ghost you captured earlier."

Phantom followed behind her, floating all the way, "Erh… you did?"

"Well he's trapped in a block of ice so it's easier to take some samples from him."

"Samples?" the boy looked worried, "Is he ok?"

Sam frowned at him, "Just blood samples… well what passes for blood. We're not going to dissect him… if that is what you're afraid of."

The ghost child looked relieved and Sam frowned feeling a little offended, "We don't go off and mindlessly kill creatures and run tests on live subjects in the name of science."

Phantom smiled, "I'm glad. Lots of people consider ghosts to be dead, therefore can't feel or think for themselves."

"Like the GIW?" she frowned.

_And my parents,_ Phantom nodded.

"Did you had to go through any of that?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Thankfully no. I know that if I get captured by them, then that is what they are going to do to me."

She looked a little relieved at that revelation but remained silent as they entered the elevator. Phantom knew he could have just phased through the floors but he thought it was more polite to accompany the scientist. Also he couldn't remember where the science lab was so he was stuck in the cramped space with the best scientist in the SGC. He took care not to make any physical contact with the Major in the small space knowing his ghostly aura makes the living… uncomfortable.

He saw the Major sneaking glances his way as a small silence enveloped them. He tried to look casual but her scrutiny was unnerving. He pretended not to notice but grew a little nervous wondering why she was trying to secretly catch him out.

_Does she know what I really am… would the box ghost tell?_, Shaking himself from his thoughts he frowned to himself, _No the Box Ghost wouldn't tell, he's too obsessed with his boxes to really care about anyone else… if I was dealing with Skulker or Ember then…_

The doors flew open once they arrived at the right floor. Sam lead the way out and they soon entered the science lab facility to find 4 scientists working in the brightly lit room. They were looking though microscopes, using tubes, petri dishes and monitoring large equipment that Phantom had never seen before.

"This is the biology science lab" Sam announced.

Upon her declaration one of the scientists looked up, "Major Carter, oh and Phantom!"

Four pairs of eyes looked up at him, halting their groundbreaking work. Sam introduced the ghost boy to the team and she was somewhat amused to see how they would interact with him. Dr. Dennis Wald reluctantly shook his, his bony fingers turning cold at the boy's grip. He stepped back, his blue eyes wide with shock while Phantom grinned at the skinny man with brown hair.

"Wow" he murmured.

He shook each hand in turn as he was introduced to the science team; Dr. Jenny Browne, a small brunette with pale skin and brown eyes, Lieutenant Jose Lagos was a tanned latino skin, black eyes and dark hair man and Private Chen Xie (everyone called her Maria), skin smooth and light with brown eyes and black hair.

Sam explained that Dr. Dennis Wald was head of the biology division, which involved working on strange plants, materials and samples that the teams bring back through the gate. Now their focus had recently shifted from plants to ghosts with the samples brought in from the recent capture of the Box Ghost.

Phantom gave no indication of offense when Dr. Wald was enthusiastically giving a verbal report about the examining his own kind. They continued to speak about the strange nature of the cells, how it's a different species entirely and how this could revolutionize bio science.

Phantom tuned out when they started to use specific terms, not particularly interested about how it works, biology wasn't his strong suite when it came to science. He instead studied the equipment and guessed at what they would use it for.

"But your samples are quite different."

That got his attention as his gaze shifted back to Dr. Wald who was grinning like an enthusiastic child. His heart quickened, the beat hammering in his ears.

"Oh yeah?" he muttered and dared not to raise his voice for fear it may quiver.

"The samples that Major Carter gave us earlier, we finished analysis this morning and the results were amazing."

Phantom could only look at the Major wide eyed.

"Well on an energy level you're amazing," Sam explained to Phantom, "So I thought it needed some study on a biology level as well. After my tests, I realized that ghosts aren't simply made of energy due to popular belief and if the cells that make up a ghost cause such energy properties then it's worth a look."

"And that it did!" Dr. Wald grinned, "What is so amazing is that you have a mixture of human and ghost DNA."

The whole world stopped. Icy cold fear washed over him, Phantom's eyes grew wide has his breath was caught in his throat.

"Excuse me?" Sam frowned unaware of Phantom's reaction, "Are you sure the samples weren't contaminated?"

"They are the samples you gave us Major." Dr. Wald folded his arms in challenge and offense, "I do not carelessly leave them around for anyone to touch, if that is what you are implying Major."

Sam stared him down, "I am only covering all possibilities. Can the results be because Phantom was once human?"

"That is what we're trying to find out. When the results for the other ghost comes back then we will know if this is left over material when they were alive."

Phantom let go a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. Dr. Wald gestured to the large cube machine in the corner, "We'll let you know in a few hours when it's done, Major."

"Thanks Doctor."

Phantom winced however, unbeknown to the naked eye the ghost boy split in two and the second duplication was invisible. The duplication phased inside the cube and a few seconds later it stopped functioning. As the ghost boy and Sam were leaving the duplication rejoined him making him jump a little.

Major Carter shot him a look, "You seem awfully nervous."

Phantom forced a grin, "Well I don't know if I want to find out any more about myself."

The statement was almost bizarre for her, as a woman of science with boundless curiosity, but she nodded in sympathy. They continued their trip towards the elevator at the end of the corridor heading towards the change rooms to prepare for the mission ahead.

* * *

To be continued...

Chapter 4 will come soon. Thanks everyone for your patience and continuing support!


	5. Another Day Another Hunt

Author's note: As promised :) Next chapter will be along in a few weeks... if there are no writer's blocks.

This chapter is un-beta-ed.

* * *

"Another day, another hunt" the ghost flashed a small smile, smirking at his private joke.

The male ghost skulked down the empty corridors, his instruments detecting no life forms nearby. He stuck to the walls enjoying the hunt from the shadows as a predator.

He stepped back out; his armor gleamed in the dim light as he turned the corner. It was a familiar sheen of metal except for the torso which was black armor plated and its shape resembled a singlet top. The black armour extended to his legs, disappearing into grey armoured boots. Dark grey metal encased his hands in the form of gloves and a curved piece of grey metal laid on his left shoulder as an armor pad. Around his waist he wore a grey metallic belt lined with gadgetry and around his neck hung a skull pendant made of ivory.

His sensors picked up a small cluster of life forms heading his way and a warning light flashed across his retina display. He tapped into his powers and allowed the invisibility and intangibility to engulf his suit.

With delight he saw the group of soldiers march towards him and on cue they pass through him, unseeing and unblinking, as if he was not there at all. Returning to solid and visible form, he slightly paused at the strange uniform and weaponry of the soldiers were wearing but he continued on undeterred.

After a few twist and turns he knew he was reaching his goal. His heart raced with excitement and he readied his weaponry. His mind thought about the different ways to capture his prey, and as he contemplated his strategy another alert popped up on his view screen. A stationary group of life forms and an energy shield. He instantly recognized that the lifeforms were held captive by the energy shield.

He was going to ignore this but his curiosity got the better of him as he wondered to whom had his prey caught.

_If good enough this can provide a distraction and make it easier for me to secure the target_, He thought as he entered by floating through the wall, not bothered to be seen as he was likely to talk to the prisoners.

"Skulker?"

Skulker turned off his scanners to confirm what his warning lights were blinking at him when he entered the room.

"Whelp… this is a surprise," he frowned confused as to why the rare halfa was doing in a prison cell with six other meat sacks.

The first one he noticed was an older man with salt and pepper hair with an air of authority. The lean man was dressed in green military clothing and had hard brown eyes with a guarded stare. He stood the closest to the barrier and Skulker recognized the body language; the man was the leader of the group. Next to him was a blond haired, light skinned woman who was studying him with light blue eyes that held a guarded fascination. He noted she wore matching military clothing to the older man. Beside her was another older man, he had white hair, balding with age and matching blue eyes to the blond woman. The man gave a distrusting frown and subconsciously placed his body partially in front of the woman, almost paternally.

As Skulker's gaze swept to the left he saw there was a man with brown hair in his twenties (in human years) that wore similar beige threads to the older balding man so he assumed that they were together in whatever team that they had. He had the same guarded eyes as the older man with grey hair.

A large figure with ebony skin silently stared at him. He stood as still as a statue and his eyes never wandered away. The stare wasn't menacing but he definitely had an air of quiet authority and If the ghost was still alive he would have goosebumps. Last but not least there was another man who, only now, chose to approach the energy field. He had blue eyes, gold rimmed glasses and short brown hair. He looked calm and confident but didn't have the soldier like authority that the others had.

His green eyes moved back to the ghost child who looked like he ate a lemon and half wondered what the whelp had gotten himself into. Not that he cared all that much but these meat sacks screamed military to him, he was curious as to why the earth military was here and with the ghost child no less.

"Trust you, whelp, to do something stupid and get yourself captured by my prey" he sneered voicing his opinion.

The ghost boy ignored his insult and demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, " Skulker shot back.

"Friend of yours?" the older man with salt and pepper hair frowned at him, but the question was directed at the halfa.

"No. It's just Skulker."

The mechanical ghost frowned slightly offended by the poor introduction, "I think you rekindled my reason for wanting to have your pelt at the foot of my bed, whelp."

He noticed some repulsiveness at his statement; he mentally rolled his eyes and thought, _meat sack morals_.

"Oh yeah and he thinks he's the greatest hunter ever lived" the ghost boy smirked irritating the hunter.

"I am the greatest hunter!" he snipped and regretted ever deciding to come into the area, "Perhaps I should refresh your memory."

He raised his left arm with a tiny rocket primed and ready to be launched.

"Whoa! Hold up tiny!" the older man yelped which made Skulker pause.

_He's right, what am I doing? If I make a racket here then my element of surprise is gone!_ He pulled away and then he muttered with a scowl, "I don't have time for this! I am on a hunt and I am close to capturing it."

"Who?" the halfa asked.

"The Serpent."

All eyes were on him with disbelief or surprise.

"The Serpent?" the halfa asked.

"Yes child, a serpent. I'm sure they teach that at your learning institution," Skulker snarked, "It escaped from me some time ago but I tracked it here."

"What does this 'serpent' look like?" the balding old man with blue eyes spoke.

_Are these people thick?_ He mentally groaned. "It's greenish-white with large fangs, fins and red eyes," the hunter replied before dreamily continued, "A worthy specimen to my collection. I heard rumors about this exotic creature that existed in Far Reach in the Ghost Zone. I found that it jumps from creature to creature so it was hard to track it down but nothing is unhuntable for me."

He found the meat sacks and the ghost child looking at each other. He contemplated on taking his leave when a thought struck him.

"What do you know about this creature?" he voiced his thought.

The older man turned to him, "As much as you do."

Skulker frowned seeing the lie, "Is that so? Then you meat sacks are no use to me. I was going to offer a trade of information for your freedom but…"

He turned and took a few steps towards the door.

"Wait!"

With a gloating grin the automation turned and folded his arms.

"Sir," the blond female spoke with concern.

"Don't worry Carter," the older man eased before turning to the mechanical ghost.

"If we tell you some info about the snakehead, will you let us out?"

Skulker pretended to think about it, "Yes, as long the little whelp here doesn't attack me."

"I'm happy to call a truce" the ghost child responded with a displeased look, "As long as he doesn't do anything suspicious."

The hunter had learned few interesting things. He discovered that these serpents were called the Goa'uld and they possessed people like a parasite. They were arrogant, vain and believed themselves to be gods.

_So I am hunting a god, interesting, _he thought.

"Do you know who the snake head is?" the older man asked.

"Unfortunately I don't. I am uncertain as to whom he possessed but I am sure it's a ghost" Skulker replied.

_Looks like they don't know either, perhaps they were captured by the serpent's men and they are in prison waiting until the serpent wanted to deal with them._

Skulker floated over and punched the key pad. It hissed and sparked before control was lost and the energy field disappeared.

Once free, the humans grabbed their confiscated weapons that lay on the bench across the cell and any other gear that was left discarded. Skulker waited patiently as the older man devised a plan. There was a bit of an argument if they should count their losses and leave or if they should continue on and kill the serpent. The man, Jacob, argued fiercely about how they would never get this opportunity again. Finally the older man, Colonel (Jack), made the decision to continue. Skulker hid his glee and followed them as they snuck down the corridors, the child whelp glaring at him suspiciously all the way.

He noted that the young man in the beige clothing, Ciam, was leading the group, knowing where to go and signaling when a small troop of enemy soldiers called Jaffa were about to pass. He moved with military precision and as quiet as a cat. Skulker found that he was almost envious of the meat sack's abilities before wishing he could hunt the human. Oh how fun would that be!

Finally they reached the main chamber of where they had suspected the serpent would be situated. A thrill of excitement rushed through him, as he was nearing the end of the hunt and the capture of his prey. With a smirk, he disappeared, when the ghost boy was looking the other way, and snuck past all of them unnoticed. He hovered around the perimeter of the circular chamber.

"Well this is cheery," he heard the Colonel comment.

Skulker had to stiffen a chuckle. The chamber was coloured in glowing yellows and searing gold, with crimson velvet and silk drapes that hung down the walls from the ceiling. Large cauldrons of fire lit up the room brightly, giving a grand but ominous atmosphere. In the middle of it all, elevated on a gold platform was a dark throne. It was made from obsidian and on its surface was carved the faces of adults and children. They were screaming, crying in pain; their faces petrified and melted into the surface. If looked like the chair was made from the spirits of the damned, forged in the very depths of hell. On the ends of the arm rests were human black skulls and red velvet lined the inside, forming the padding.

"Charming," he heard the one in the glasses, Daniel, comment when they saw the chair.

From the deathly throne spilt a long rug, bright as blood on freshly fallen snow. It ran down the steps and finished at the entrance.

"Red carpet treatment," the Colonel remarked as the team passed over the rug.

"Red… is the river of life that flows into the void," a voice boomed.

Skulker heard the disembodied voice and saw a being suddenly appear in front of the group, obviously he was invisible and probably was secretly observing the team that dared to enter his chambers so boldly. It was seated upon the black throne.

To be honest the hunter wasn't surprised that the being was covered in head to toe with a hooded black robe, dark as midnight, save for the tiny patch of green of his face. It was the toothy predatory smile the being gave that made Skulker shiver (not that he would admit that to anyone else).

"Oh I'm sorry, you are…?" the colonel raised an eyebrow but kept his gun trained on the Goa'uld.

The being stood up abruptly in anger, "I am Nun! Slayer of gods, destroyer of worlds, I am the darkness that swallows your soul!"

Skulker almost rolled his eyes at the long winded and pompous introduction. By the reaction of the team he figured that this was typical behavior of the Goa'uld.

_This is almost too easy, _he thought arrogantly as he raised his wrist rocket. He didn't know how strong the serpent or the ghost he was possessing was, so he decided to go all out.

Skulker fired, his rocket appeared out of thin air as the invisibility wore off on the projectile. In a second it struck the Goa'uld, but he didn't miss a beat. He followed up by shooting ectoplasmic goo that was sticky and acted like a restraint to his targets. With a well-trained aim he fired and the targets were true.

The meat sacks were completely and utterly in shock that the battle with the Goa'uld was over before it had even begun. Before them was a mighty 'god' restrained to be collected like an animal. Skulker appeared before them choosing to gloat as the parasite withered on the ground shouting curses in Goa'uld.

"Ok that's it, I'm hanging up my gun and quitting the Air Force because I have officially seen everything!" the Colonel exclaimed in disbelief, recovering from his shock first.

Skulker turned to unhood the Goa'uld who was now still. It was in a kneeling position on the ground with its wrists bound in front of him. After all, the hunter was interested in the serpent and not the poor fool that it possessed.

The Goa'uld smirked speaking in English once again, "Well played Skulker, master of the hunt, but you forget one thing."

Skulker sneered and decided to take the bait, "Oh and what is that your _godliness_?"

His hands glowed and slammed them on the ground. The green energy traced the ground, branching out in a square swirling formation that looked a lot like circuitry.

_Circuitry?_ He thought, _Oh purple back gorillas…_

His suit froze and he found he was unable to move, he activated his powers but they didn't transfer to the suit. With silent fear he watched the Goa'uld broke free of his bonds. The team had already backed out of the room as the green patterns had reached them and the floor was breaking up. They had opened fire but Nun seemed unfazed and grinned all the while as he lifted his arms to his side and floated up.

White lightning cracked forth from his hidden fingers tearing the walls apart. Pieces of metal and gold morphed and constructed themselves into two cylinders with white hot energy glowing within them. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were giant cannons.

"Behold mortals!" the Goa'uld boomed as electric energy filled the air, his hood already torn away from the violent electrical construction of the cannons, "Your doom!"

"Technus?" a voice cried.

Skulker mentally rolled his eyes at the ghost boy who stared at the floating figure with shock. Skulker already figured out who this was when he saw the power on the floor; he seriously didn't know how this kid managed to elude capture for so long.

"The name of my host," Nun gave a toothy Technus smile his eyes burning a golden yellow. He was still dressed in a grey trench coat with gloved hands as fiery white hair flared from his skull, "I have learnt many things from this being, ghosts are so easy to break. They are but a shadow of memory and emotions and so nothing of him survives. I am Nun, the void, where it all began. Where the gods and mortal men are made."

Skulker mentally groaned, this guy was worse than Technus's long winded speeches, he actually believed the ecto crap that he told.

"And you are the Halfa," Skulker didn't miss the flinch that the ghost child did at the mention. He frowned wondering why he had such a violent reaction to a name that he was well acquainted with.

He saw the Colonel frown and the rest of the team with looks of surprise or puzzlement. Judging by their reaction he deducted that they were also familiar with the name but wasn't sure about its meaning.

"I heard a lot about you my little ghostling," Nun gave a menacing smile, "When I destroy these pathetic mortals you shall have the honor of hosting a god!"

With that the cannons whined with power before firing. The team had barely enough time to get out of the way of the firing range as its beam carved out a neat semi cylinder down the corridor floor.

"Holy Hannah" the blond woman exclaimed at the devastation.

Skulker could only agree. Technus was the master of making technology, but was more focused on acquiring better technology rather than its creation. Perhaps it was the Goa'uld that knew how certain alien technology worked, then used the ghost's power to create it. It was a simple, effective but deadly combination of smarts and power.

"Ahhh hunter" Nun motioned and he felt his body move forward at its own will, "Since you like to hunt so much, lets put those skills to great use"

He watched helplessly as the cannons were attached to the arms of his suit, white lightening forged and wielded the pieces together. Skulker swore as the circuitry overloaded in his suit, unable to take the strain of the two ion cannons. He ejected himself before white lightning encased the whole metallic body, morphing it into something bigger, something more menacing.

"What is he doing?" Carter asked.

"Who cares lets go!" the Colonel barked.

The team retreated down the corridor, white lightning cackling at their feet. The automation's metal sheen became black, with modifications it stood taller than its predecessor and much to Nun's vanity, it had pronounced skull shaped head with horns sticking out instead of flaming hair. Its normal green eyes were red with new A.I software downloaded into it.

Skulker followed the team as they ran down the hallways. He could hear his pumped up suit charging after them shooting white hot beams of light which destroyed all in its path, creating massive circular holes and crevasses in the walls and floor.

The team managed to run into a group of enemy soldiers. The soldiers raised their weapons that looked like a staff or a spear, open to fire. Someone shouted a warning and the team threw themselves to the walls of the corridor, a second later a white hot beam shot down the way. In a blink of an eye the Jaffa soldiers were gone, save for their shoes and any chunks of leg that wasn't disintegrated by the beam. It was charred black and stank of burnt flesh. If Skulker had the emotions he would have been disgusted and horrified but he looked upon the scene with fear of self-preservation. With one look at the rest of the team, he saw that they were horrified and close to being sick.

They pushed forward past the poor fools and down another corridor. The robot ran after them occasionally firing its deadly cannons, missing the group by their teeth. Finally they managed to hide in a storage room, which was filled with electronics and other junk. The electronic pulses and signatures unwittingly confused the sensors of the robot and passed them without pause.

They all let out a collective breath as the Colonel took stock of his teammates and their resources.

"Carter, Jacob, what do we have?"

"Not much Jack" the balding man known as Jacob replied, "Ciam and myself have just Zatni'ka'tels"

"We have 5 magazines left" the blond known as Carter replied, "Two grenades and a few rounds of C4"

"We could use the C4 to bring this place down…" The Colonel muttered before turning to the ghost child, "Phantom, who the hell was that?"

"Technus" the boy said quietly, looking shaken, "Self-proclaimed master of technology. He can manipulate technology and do whatever he wants with it."

"All technology?" Carter raised her eyebrow.

The ghost nodded, "He isn't normally like this and he's usually a bit toned down… less evil."

"So how did he take control of Scolder?" Jack asked.

"It's Skulker," the ghost chose to appear at that moment, irked about the mispronunciation of his name.

In an instant all weapons snapped up and was trained on him. He quietly let out a yelp of fear.

"Don't worry guys, that's Skulker, in his true and terrible form," Phantom reassured with a smirk.

"What?"

They all looked down at him; the little green blob that had arms and legs sticking out. The colonel remarked that he looked more like a cartoon character than a ghost. Skulker drew himself up with all the dignity he can muster staring down the Colonel who was in disbelief.

The Colonel commented, "I thought 'terminator' out there was your friend."

"He's not my friend!"

"I am not friends with that whelp!"

Both ghosts snapped at him in unison and probably would be reflected with amusement if their situation wasn't so dire.

"So that is your suit of armour?" Carter asked fascinated.

"Yes I built it myself and modified it over the years," Skulker boasted in his tiny voice, "I am… size challenged so I had to compensate."

"How did you build it?" Carter asked curiously.

"Sam-" Jacob reprimanded.

"She had a point," Daniel spoke up in Sam's defense, "If we know how it's built we can stop it."

"It's too late for that now," Skulker replied, hating the way his voice sounded and longed to be back in his suit, "Nicholai has modified it beyond what I have built."

"Nicholai?" Jacob prompted.

"Technus," Phantom supplied, "His name is Nicholai Technus."

"I think there maybe a way to stop the robot," Skulker continued, "Take out the A.I system."

"It runs on an A.I?" Carter asked bewildered.

"What did you think it ran on? Ghost energy?" Skulker scoffed and silence came after that, confirming their answer. _Humans!_ He thought with a groan.

"Do you think he's still running it on Portals XL?" the ghost child asked him, his eyes gleamed with excitement.

He shrugged his tiny shoulders, he was aware of the first battle that the whelp had with Technus. The 'master of technology' couldn't help but complain and whine about the ghost boy after his defeat, "If the ghost is still as stupid and arrogant then I would say so, however, I think he would have upgraded the A.I software. What's the latest version?"

"Portals 008" the ghost boy supplied.

"Waaait, wait, wait" the colonel raised his hands, "You mean to tell me that 'terminator' over there with the big honking space guns, runs on a copy of Portals?"

"It's the safest assumption since he used it in the first battle against the whelp," Skulker replied knowing how dumb it sounded.

"Portals?" the brown haired man, Ciam, prompted unfamiliar with the subject.

"It's a computer operating system that was a rival to Windows on Earth and still competes with it," Sam explained, "It's well known for its software and security problems."

"Last time he did something like this we hacked the security and uploaded a virus into the software," Phantom filled in.

"This is sounding a lot like Independence Day," Jack muttered.

"Except with ghosts not aliens," Daniel commented.

Loud explosions were heard, as a familiar whine and blast echoed across the hall outside. Shouts in Goa'uld came and soon the staff blasts were silenced. Skulker frowned; _He's unleashed that on his own soldiers? Nun is even dumber… or crazier than I thought…_

"Carter, can you hack into 'terminator'?" the Colonel asked as the sounds bringing home that action needed to be taken quickly.

"I can try, but I will need a port or some sort of access," Carter replied looking around the electronics storeroom for something useful.

"My suit is wireless," Skulker announced his voice squeaking before he ran across to sort through the scrap pieces of alien tech. True he didn't know much about Goa'uld technology, it looked strange to him but he was determined to get his suit back, "So porting it will be easy it's just we need time to keep the connection open and hack the system."

He saw the disbelieving stare of the ghost child, "What are you looking at whelp? How do you think I built my suit and all the hunting gear?"

Turning away, not bothering to look at the ghost child's reaction, he set to work on building some sort of wireless modem connector. Carter helped him especially with the bigger pieces and complicated wiring as she had a greater understanding of the alien technology then anyone in the room.

He heard the Colonel drumming out his plan to the rest of the team. A usual diversion tactic, they would divert the robot long enough for him and Carter to hack into the suit and disable its A.I system. Skulker planned to reclaim the suit and knew where to shove those cannons if he met Technus again. He loved the hunt but he absolutely hated when the prey gets away and this time the prey wasn't going to get away.

After 10 minutes of technology building and fine tuning the diversion plan they were ready. He and Carter had built a wireless port that the human laptop (that they had with them) could connect to and give them access to the suit's port. Carter sat cross-legged on the floor with the laptop on her lap, with Skulker at her shoulder.

The Colonel made hand signals to command the team to move out silently into position. They waited with baited breath among the chunks of walls and fallen columns. The place resembled like a half-eaten wedge of swiss cheese, with circular holes and bits of debris everywhere. Loud hydraulic and whirring noises grew in volume as the mechanical being came around the corner.

"Hey metal head!" Jack called.

The robot aimed and fired its cannon. Jack rolled safely out of the way. It primed its other cannon ready to fire as a hot amber blast whacked it on the chest. The robot turned to see the dark skinned man, it raised its cannon and fired. Teal'c ducked out of the way as another member called its attention with a snake looking gun that spat blue lightning. The robot was stunned but then continued its firing sequence.

When it came to the ghost boy's turn, he fired an ectobeam at it. It was super-effective as it knocked the robot to the ground. The robot got up to fire but he knocked it down again with another ectobeam.

"Hey!" Skulker exclaimed, "Careful!"

The whelp smiled at him wickedly as he shot another beam at it, "Ooops."

Skulker grounded his teeth in anger but said nothing.

"Ok, we're in," Carter announced as she got to work on hacking the system.

The robot fired at Phantom, missing the boy by a whisper of hair before being distracted by Ciam's zat blast. Skulker couldn't help but smirk at the ghost boy's misfortune.

The robot suddenly stopped before its angry red glow left it an empty hunk of metal. Without a second thought Skulker raced across the area and phased into the battle suit. It responded to him as he hit the power button. With the A.I system disabled, he retook the controls at the head, reconfiguring some of the systems and began running some tests.

"Can you hear me?" he asked, the suit echoing the sound of his voice.

"Yup," Phantom winced.

"Good," Skulker smirked his smile reflected on the menacing skull face, "Now I can hunt down this son of a walrus!"

The Colonel took the temporary reprieve and decided to continue the retreat with some well-placed C4. Skulker didn't pay much attention to the details of the plan, too concerned with getting his suit back to full function. To his growing anger the suit wasn't working, Technus had altered the systems so much that he couldn't regain what he had before. He let out a mournful groan.

"That won't work," Phantom replied to someone in the team, "He's a ghost, he'll just phase through all the blasts."

"At least we can put a dent in his operations here and he'll have to start again," Jacob pointed out, "We need to regroup, this is much more serious and we are not equipped to deal with a crazy Goa'uld that is a… ghost."

"When are we ever equipped to deal with anything?" Jack commented.

"Sir, we can use the tech confiscated from the GIW to lead a second mission to destroy the Goa'uld."

"Tech? What tech?" Jacob frowned.

Jack raised his hand, "Later, right now we need to blow this popsicle stand… literally."

They started to head out but Skulker found himself rooted to the ground. He cursed using the controls again to perform the action of walking but it wouldn't budge.

"Skulker, what's wrong?" Phantom asked calling the others to attention.

"Nothing whelp. Continue, I will catch up," he replied thankful at least the voice on the suit was working.

Phantom shrugged and the team continued down the hall. They went on further but stopped to only realize he wasn't following them.

"I think he's stuck," Phantom informed them as he floated closer to the hunter.

"I am not stuck," Skulker growled defensively, "The systems are not functioning 100%. I need time to run some checks."

"Well we don't have time," Phantom said in urgency, "We have to go."

"No I am not leaving without this suit," Skulker argued defensively.

"So, build another one if you're such a great hunter," the boy argued back.

"How am I going to hunt Technus without a suit!?" Skulker growled in frustration and anger.

"How indeed," a familiar voice said behind him.

Skulker turned his head to find Technus gazing lazily, his golden eyes with cruel glee.

"I think you should leave the suit."

"For once I agree with you whelp."

Skulker ejected the suit a second time on that day, but not before activating the self-destruct feature. Skulker zipped passed the ghost boy as the halfa shot through the air like a bat out of hell. Nun smiled at the fear he was creating before an explosion rocked the corridor.

With a disembodied scream the way was blocked by large falling chunks of metal and building material. The structural damage affected the rest of the hallway as cracks raced past the team, ear splitting tearing and rumbling echoed after them as they bolted down the maze of corridors. The Jaffa were also running away as the value of their lives was more precious than apprehending the enemy.

Skulker led the way out because he was the fastest, he remembered how he had entered in the first place, and so he was the first to exit. In hindsight he should have just turned intangible but in the panic to get out he forgot himself and just dashed for the exit. He turned and watched in morbid fascination how the corridor crumbled after the team with not a second to spare. As the team was half way out the ceiling gave way and collapsed.

In a split second Phantom raced up behind both Carter and Ciam and grabbed onto them. The entrance collapsed filling with twisted metal and debris. For a moment there was silence. Shock turned into despair for the remaining four team members as the leader, the Colonel, ran towards the collapsed area with the other three behind.

Skulker looked on wisely saying nothing as they shouted and called for their friends.

"Here Sir," a voice choked.

The relief and excitement were static in the air as the remaining members rushed over to find Carter, Ciam and Phantom completely unharmed. They were white and grubby from rubble dust but they weren't injured. Even Ciam who was normally calm and focused had a bewildered look about his face, and wasn't sure if he had dreamt surviving the last moments.

As Skulker moved closer he could see the ghost child grinning from ear to ear, feeling very proud of himself with saving two meat sack lives. This was reinforced by thankful words and praises from the team. It wasn't hard to see what he had done. He grabbed both humans and transferred the intangibility power to the both of them, allowing the debris to pass through them rather than crush them. Skulker sighed knowing that being a hero was the child's MO. Saving and defending humans was just as important to the halfa as hunting was important to him.

"That was the weirdest feeling that I ever had," the blond haired woman commented as she finished dusting herself off.

"I agree," Ciam responded, "I, nor my host, has never experienced anything of the sort."

Skulker frowned at that comment but filed that information away for later.

"Yeah ghost powers do that to people," the child shrugged still grinning.

"Well I'm not sure about you kids but I have had enough excitement for one day. We should head home. I'm sure the General would wonder where we have gone," Jack made a light hearted command, but he was greatly relieved that his team made it out alive.

Skulker silently followed them as they all headed in a certain direction away from the smoldering destruction of the Goa'uld base. They were armed and ready but really weren't expecting any surprise attacks from the Jaffa. The hunter could see that the land before them was a vast red wasteland. Dusty hot winds choked the air as the sun beat down upon the dry baked earth. No visible life existed as far as the eye could see, which left an eerie emptiness, that made the whole place desolate and lonely.

The hunter decided to go back on what he had seen the past few hours, rather than hear the mindless chatter of the humans. After some thought Skulker realized that Nun was mad as a snake, no pun intended.

Not only did he made powerful weapons and turn his suit into a 'destruct-o-bot', but he never called for his Jaffas' aid. It was the opposite, the Jaffa were caught in the crossfire of the robot or unlucky enough to encounter the team upon their escape. He surmised that what led to the collapse, there were holes and destruction everywhere from the ion cannons, so when his suit exploded it was the final nail in the coffin for the place.

"How did you get here?" Phantom asked him noticing the ghost boy floating beside him.

Skulker stiffened, "That is no business of yours whelp."

"We're on a different planet."

"Thank you captain obvious."

The boy frowned, "I mean you can't have come here through a freak ghost portal."

"Look child, just because I am without my suit and following the humans home, doesn't mean you can get chummy with me. I have no interest in talking to my prey. Now be a good little whelp and leave me alone!" Skulker snapped, his voice tiny.

The boy just smirked and raised a hand glowing with green power.

"Are you going to threaten me with violence?" Skulker smirked then sneered, "Oh how the almighty noble whelp as sunk so low."

The boy kept his gaze, he curled his fist and pointed a finger at him. A spark of green arched from his index finger and with surprising precision it landed on his rear. He yelped as stinging pain zapped his butt. He glared at the boy who was now sniggering and cursed how he was so weak that he couldn't summon energy to his tiny hand.

He primed his finger again and fired. This time he was prepared and dodged the zap.

"Stop it this instant!" he snarled.

"Or what?" Phantom raised an eyebrow.

_Curse this whelp!_ Skulker ground his teeth and anger.

"If you tell me how you got here then I will leave you alone," the boy smirked.

"Fine!" Skulker snarled, "I tore a hole from the Ghost Zone to this planet."

"What? How?" the boy asked, "Did you…"

"No I didn't use that stupid dog," Skulker snipped, "He never stays in the one place and never does anything you ask of him"

"Well maybe you should be nice to him, rather than take advantage" the boy smirked.

"I am Skulker, the hunter of all things, I don't need to be nice!" Skulker snapped.

"So how did you jump from the ghost zone to here?" Phantom asked.

Skulker noticed that some of the others were quietly listening to the conversation, especially the blond one. She was the most curious and was interested in what he had to say.

"Hunter's secret," the tiny ghost replied stubbornly.

The ghost child raised his eye brow with disbelief, "I'm sure a great and mighty hunter doesn't need to keep secrets."

"Oh I wish I had my ecto goo gun right now to shut you up!" Skulker snapped, "You are the most irritating child I have ever met. How does anyone put up with you?"

"Well you're the worst hunter that I ever met" he shot back angrily.

"Let see you say that when I set my new hunting hounds on you!" Skulker fumed.

"OK! Enough children!" the Colonel snapped turning to them, "Ugh! I can't believe I am breaking up a ghost fight!"

Displeased, the boy dropped the matter but had a look that he would ask again later. Skulker didn't particularly care. The whelp was just prey to him and the meat sacks were just bags of irrational emotion and irrational morals. He had no respect for any of them and he wasn't going to tell his prey how he could jump from the ghost world to the living world.

He remained quiet for the rest of the journey silently fuming at the ghost boy. He decided to try and listen in to any conversation for information. He caught snippets of conversation from Jack and Jacob about a ship called a 'tell-tak'. Apparently they flew to this planet on the ship, however they had a bumpy landing after the Goa'uld attempted to hijack their control systems (which Skulker wasn't surprised as the Goa'uld turned out to be the 'master of technology'). It was supposed to be a stealth infiltration done by the boy whelp but since the Goa'uld discovered them so quickly they had to abandon that plan.

From there Skulker surmised that after landing Nun's Jaffa capture them and took them to their cell. Jacob was annoyed that they lost another 'tell-tak' complaining that they were hard to steal. The Colonel merely shrugged at that not particularly caring about the man's woes. Skulker frowned; in fact the Colonel had some kind of dislike to the two men who wore the beige clothing. Perhaps something to with what Ciam had commented when the ghost child saved them from the tumbling base _"I, nor my host, has never experienced anything of the sort"._

_Perhaps they are not men… but alien?_

As he floated at the back figuring out the puzzle, he heard other conversations that were made amongst the team, they talked the usual human crap like sports, technology and get togethers. Skulker tuned out and longed to be back in his suit, blowing up these meat sacks. Times like this he wondered how he was when he was alive hundreds of years ago, did he talk about sports, did he have the same morals as they did? He couldn't fathom the thought. Surely he was more interesting than that.

After 20 minutes of hiking (or floating for the ghosts) they finally reached a stone circle. He saw the height was easily a couple of stories high with chevrons clasping the outer ring. The inner ring had carved symbols on it, and when one of the humans started to press buttons on a small pedestal of the same design, it moved. The inner ring spun clockwise with a stone on metal sound. It stopped, the first chevron on the left opened and closed with a clank and lit up in confirmation before the inner ring moved again.

He watched in fascination as the dialing sequence continued until the seventh chevron was locked. With a powered noise, blue particles gathered inside the circle. A bubbly jet of blue shot out and collapsed back on its self, revealing a blue shimmering portal that sounded like the quiet running of water. He was impressed by the technology and could tell it was alien. There was no way humans could be capable of such things.

"OK kids, time to get out of this snake pit," the Colonel fixed on his sunglasses and cap and walked in after Ciam.

"What's on the other side?" he asked hoping for an answer.

"Another planet," the blond woman answered, "We're going to the Alpha site before 'gating back home."

The team followed with him and the whelp boy at the rear. The boy hovered unsure how to proceed with him. Skulker could see that the boy was nervous as one of his enemies was joining him through the portal. It wasn't like the hunter could do anything, he had no suit.

With a flutter of happiness at the thought of going back home, Skulker took no notice of the ghost boy as he floated through the deep blue wall.

* * *

To be continued...

Review? Let me know what you think.


End file.
